


JonxArya

by muffet1012



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Girl Power, Romance, under age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffet1012/pseuds/muffet1012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Jon's romance blossoms as she heads off to Braavos to become the warrior she always knew she would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will fix this up and improve on it since I'm not totally happy with this chapter. I plan on making this longer and continuing it... Maybe a series? I don't know. Also grammar and spelling may be a little off since i haven't went over it yet... Whoops :P

Arya sat with the Septa still practicing her stitches. All she could think of was Sansa’s stupid stitches and how their Septa said that Arya should take extra lessons from Sansa. It wasn’t her fault though, she was just never good at being a lady, much to her mothers disapproval. Each day after the Septa would teach them their lesson she would have to stay behind for another hour. Arya hated it, she hated hearing the noises outside from her brothers’ combat training. She wished she could be out there with them instead of inside with Sansa and all the other ladies. Arya sometimes wished she were a boy. She wished she could fight and roll in the mud without anyone caring for her manners. Arya didn’t realize the mess she made on her stitching cloth. The Septa chastised her and said she has to focus more on stitching and less on day dreams. Arya noticed the time and quickly ran off. She found Jon still practicing his archery alone after all the boys left. She quickly picked up a bow and started knocking the arrows before he even knew she was there. 

Jon turned to her “ Right on time and right on target”. 

Arya smiled the way Jon always could make her smile and continued to shoot. 

“Arya you know your not supposed to be here. If your lady mother finds me teaching you how to shoot she will have a fit”. Jon said.

“No one will find out Jon, and I’m getting really good now so technically you aren’t teaching me anymore”. 

Jon turned to her and smiled and picked her up onto his back and carried her back to the dinner hall like he always did. As soon as Arya and Jon got back to the dinner hall they saw Sansa making a beeline towards them.

“Looks like Sansa has some compliments for you” Jon said sarcastically.

Arya dismissed his mocking and turned the opposite way from Sansa.  
Sansa called her name out and she tried to turn away.

“ARYA, Where were you? You were supposed to come to the tea party I was having after Septa’s lessons. I even had extra lemon cakes made.” Sansa said.

“Sorry Sansa but I had better things to do then to eat lemon cakes and talk about dresses”. Arya said back mocking Sansa in the process.

Jon let out a small laugh and received a deathly glare from Sansa , he then retreated to his spot next to Robb and sat down.

“Well you better come to the next one or else I’ll tell Mother.” Sansa said.

“No promises!” Arya said and quickly ran after Jon to sit in between him and Robb at the dinner table. Glad to be farther away from Sansa.   
Sansa huffed and went to sit next to Jeyne Poole and the other girls. But Arya preferred sitting with her brothers. They would tell her stories of fights and adventures but when ever she asked Sansa or any of the other women in Winterfell they would tell her the same story of princesses marrying princes and living happily ever after, and their stories always seemed so predictable and boring.  
When Theon came to the dinner table her brothers quickly lost their attention to her story and started listening to Theon’s latest lie of his nightly dabbling with women. Arya was starting to get bored and no one seemed to pay attention to her so she took a spoonful of her pigeon pie and launched it right at Sansa’s face. All the boys started laughing while Sansa was freaking out as Jeyne wiped her face. Arya’s father let out a small chuckle before her mother gave a small glare at him. Arya was sent to her room as usual and waited there for Jon to come and meet her like he always did when she was in trouble. When Arya heard a knock on the door she thought it was Jon but instead it was her father. 

“I’m sorry! But Sansa keeps on yelling at me and I only did it to get her back! And I’ll apologize tomorrow!” Arya said.

Her father let out a sigh “Arya you can’t keep torturing your sister like this. It is not fair to her and you know it”.

Arya thought of this as an opportunity to bargain. “I will stop torturing Sansa and I will go to her stupid tea parties if you let me practice sword fighting and archery with Jon, Robb, and Bran.”

Her father immediately let out a laugh and agreed with her terms and then left her room.  
Arya was so excited she finally would be getting to practice with Jon instead of stitching with Sansa.  
Arya opened her window and climbed out of her room and into Jon and Robb’s room, which was directly below hers. Jon always opened the window at night because he knew she liked to climb into his room and sleep next to him. As Arya climbed into her brothers’ room she saw Jon and Robb arguing with Theon about who was more attractive. Arya eager to get in on the fight started screaming that Jon was the best looking, which made her brothers and Theon burst into a laugh. 

“Arya you are barely even a girl you don’t know what’s attractive and what’s a log.” Theon said still laughing.

“Yeah I do, I hear Sansa talk about boys all the time. Plus Jon is the best at sword fighting” Arya said back.

Jon smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. Jon whispered in her ear thank you while Robb and Theon still were laughing.  
When Theon finally left Arya climbed into bed with Jon and fell asleep in his arms, where she felt the most at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I've been a little busy and frustrated with the editing... Not my favourite part about writing to be honest. Anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

In the morning Arya woke up first realizing she would spend the day with Jon learning how to fight. She sneaked into Bran’s room and stole a pair of his breaches.

She then woke Jon up and started to scream.  
“JON, JON, JON, I AM GOING TO FIGHT WITH YOU GUYS TODAY, FATHER PROMISED ME AREN’T YOU EXCITED!”  
Jon woke up quickly and let out a laugh he told her to go get breakfast while he got changed into his day clothes. Arya ran downstairs and ate her mornings porridge as fast as she could. She than ran into her father in the hall and he let her run past while he let out a small chuckle on the way to breakfast.  
Arya started asking their master-at-arms for a sword and bow before Jon or any of the boys were in the training yard.   
Arya started hitting one of the training dummies with her new sword while Jon started laughing. 

“Arya who do you think you will be fighting?” Jon said.

“ You and Robb of course.” Arya said.

Jon gave her a funny look “Arya you will be fighting Bran today.”

Arya was immediately upset. “But I am a better fighter than Bran and I could even fight you and Robb and still win.”

“Well lets see you fight Bran first before you fight Robb or me” Jon said still laughing.

Arya agreed and waited for Bran to come down to the training yard. When Bran finally came down Arya started fighting him with a practice sword. Bran was shocked at first to be fighting Arya but then accepted it and started to fight.  
Arya put him on the ground in a matter of seconds and each time Bran got up to fight again she put him back on the ground.   
Jon, Robb, Theon, her father, and Ser Roderick all started to laugh.

“ITS NOT FAIR SHES A GIRL I COULDN’T HIT HER BACK” Bran said still embarrassed about what had happened.

“ You couldn’t even hit her back because she kept on knocking you on your ass” Theon managed to say while laughing.

Arya annoyed now wanted to fight one of her older brothers for real or even Theon just because they all mocked her fighting skills.

“Theon get your training sword out lets see how well you do” Her father said.

“But if she gets hurt its not my fault” Theon said back.  
Arya quickly swung her sword and sent Theon to the ground.

“Looks like you might be the one getting hurt” her father said while laughing.

Arya beat Theon and Theon was extremely pissed off. Robb and Jon were still laughing and Theon told them to fight instead of laughing at everyone else.   
So Robb got his sword out and Arya put him on the ground too. By the end of the day she fought everyone except for Jon and her father was starting to be seriously impressed.  
“ Okay Arya you fought everyone but me let’s see how good you are” Jon said teasingly.

This was the only fight Arya had truly been so excited for. She wanted to beat Jon just as badly as dire wolves wanted to kill deer. Arya felt as if she was a dire wolf and by the end of the fight Jon was on the ground. Arya couldn’t remember what happened although by the looks one everyone’s faces in the training yard she knew she had won and she had won by far.  
She started to smile and Jon got back up and hugged her. She knew everyone was impressed and she knew she was the best fighter at only 12 years old. 

“Arya how did you learn how to fight like that with no training.” Her father said.

“ I don’t know I just did” Arya said shyly now beginning to realize everyone’s eyes were on her. She dropped the training sword to the ground and started to smile her father wanted to see her shoot a bow to see if it matched her sword fighting skills.  
Arya picked up the bow she normally used when practicing with Jon and hit every target on the bulls eye in the yard. Her father now extremely impressed told her to forget stitching and tea parties. Arya was so excited she felt light headed.

In the dinner hall Arya was the topic of everyone’s conversation. Sansa seemed unimpressed and told her she knew she was a boy all along. Arya didn’t even seem to care because everyone else seemed to ask her for tips and wanted to fight her tomorrow. The only other person unimpressed other than Sansa was her mother, but Arya knew that she would get over it soon and become just as happy to have a warrior for her daughter just like her father was. 

Arya woke up in Jon’s bed but Jon wasn’t in it. Arya thought this was unusual because Jon was always a heavy sleeper and she always woke up before him. Arya made her way downstairs to eat breakfast but no one was there either. After she ate she went into the training yard and that’s when she saw everyone. 

Jon smiled and explained to her what was going on.  
“Father has called all the swordsmen in Winterfell to watch you fight, he thinks you could become something great. Father even wants you to come hunting with us after lunch.”  
Arya quickly grabbed her bow and sword and got ready to spend the day hunting and fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya finds out about the house of black and white,and prepares to leave without Jon/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I can't believe the views this is getting. I honestly thought no one would want to read this, anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter as Arya prepares for Braavos.

Arya sat down in her seat next to Robb and Jon in the dinner hall. She looked around and was ecstatic that everyone was eating the food she killed earlier today. Arya quickly bit into the wild boar she shot dead in the eye. She didn’t know if it was the boar or the thrill of hunting that was the most savory in her mouth. As Arya was taking another bite of her boar her father interrupted her.

“We need to speak.” Her father said seriously. 

“About what” Arya said with food still coming out of her mouth. As she used her sleeve to wipe her mouth her father started to speak.

“Arya this is important, please come to my chambers with me so we can speak about this.” Arya’s father said quietly enough so only she could hear.  
Arya got up and followed her father into his room. When her father opened the door she saw her mother already there waiting with the master-at-arms. 

“She is a lady, I will not accept this” Arya’s Mother said to both her father and the master-at-arms with a peck of annoyance in her tone.

“Cat you know this is the best for her, her talent is wasted here, but in Braavos she will do well, they train them for four years then she’s free to come home. You saw her hunting today. She killed a wild boar with one arrow easily, and all the pigeons she shot down today will give us enough food for all of Winterfell for the next month.”Arya’s father said trying to reason with her mother.

“What’s going on. What are you all so worried about”. Arya chimed in a little annoyed that everyone was ignoring her presence.

“Arya we all think it is best for you to train in Braavos at the house of black and white with the faceless men.” Arya’s father said to her bravely.

“Will Jon come with me?” Arya asked simply.

“No Arya Jon will not come if you go, none of us will.” Catelyn said to her sternly.

“Will I become a warrior there like in the tales of Visenya Targaryen?” 

“In your own right you may but not without hard work and sacrifice, remember that Arya. War does not come without pain and nor should it”. Her father said to her while looking her straight in the eye. 

“I understand father and I have decided that I will train with the faceless men”. Arya said without going over it in her mind. She knew that this is what she wanted without having to think of it.

“Arya you will have to leave tomorrow morning”. Her father said with a shielded pain in his voice.

“I understand, I am going to go pack my things after dinner.”  
Arya left the room and went to go find Jon, she knew he should be the first person to know about her leaving. When Arya found Jon in the dinning hall she told him to meet her outside near the stables.

“Jon I am leaving tomorrow morning, I’m going to Braavos to train with the faceless men in the house of black and white. Father said I should be back in four years but I wanted to say good bye now before it was late.” Arya said fighting back a tear in her eye so she wouldn’t look weak in front of Jon.

“Arya I want to show you something follow me.” Jon said. 

Arya followed Jon intriguingly and as he led her to the back of the castle. He pulled out a small sword that was hidden behind some rocks. 

“ I have been saving this for you. It’s a gift for your name day but since your leaving well I think it’s a good time to give this to you now”.

“It’s small.” Arya said a little disappointed but still happy she had received her own sword.

“ It is small but it will do, anything heavier would have weighed you down in a fight. Now don’t go off stabbing Sansa before you leave.” 

“ I won’t, unless she invites me to one of her stupid tea parties again tonight… Jon when I leave can you promise to write to me. I don’t want to be forgotten in Braavos.”

“ Of course I will Arya. I would do anything for you.” Jon said lovingly as he reached down to hug her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is on the ship to Braavos as she prepares to start her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write, I have been really busy, i plan on writing another chapter by the weekend. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and sorry for the grammar, thats kinda not my thing. Hehe :P

It has been weeks since Arya has even heard from her family. She knew the road to Braavos was a long one but with each step she took it was hard for her to forget Winterfell. Arya gently touched the handle of the sword Jon gave to her. She smiled as the grip released a warm memory of home. She laughed at that, thinking of Winterfell as warm was something so ironic to her she almost fell off of her horse.

“If you can’t stay on your horse little lady, your welcome to go in the carriage and be carried to Braavos.”

“No thanks but I think you might want the luxury, I can see your horse heaving from over here and by the looks of things you look more like a lady than I do.” Arya said back mockingly, she knew this man was only the beginning of the jokes that would be made on her expense.   
Arya drew breath when she saw the ships at the harbor in the distance. She quickly urged her horse into a fast run and made a beeline for the ships. When she reached the docks Arya knew she would be riding a ship called Water Breaker, she thought the name was a little cheesy but decided not to care too much about it. She boarded the ship and placed her stuff down in her cabin below the deck. Arya felt the rocking of the ship begin and knew she was off for Braavos. Arya decided to go onto the deck to look out at the sea. As she got up to the deck she saw the horizon and immediately ran straight for the front of the ship, as she was looking out she immediately forgot about looking back and kept her eyes forward. She could feel the excitement growing in her stomach. She brought her things up from below in her cabin and decided to sleep under the stars where she felt the most comfortable. 

Arya awoke to men hustling around her. She knew she had been on the ship for a few weeks but didn’t expect to be close to Braavos anytime soon. She got up and rolled her blankets into a ball she would sort out later. She looked out into the distance and saw nothing, she still didn’t understand what the uneasiness was. She overheard someone screaming about monsters but she didn’t understand, until she looked into the ocean. She saw something almost slide through the water as if it was a snake. She than saw a set of jagged teeth so sharp it could cut through iron. Arya unsheathed needle and braced herself for the fight she was about to start. Until she saw them throw down the nets. Arya fell back a few steps as she watched in awe as the slimy figures stop moving slowly. 

“Ai they’re nasty little pest aren’t they.”

“They don’t scare me, if anything they’re worms.” Arya said back trying to look brave even though she had no idea what the animal in the water was.

“Brave little girl, or stupid. But I only see brave. Those are leviathans, they don’t come this far away from the shivering sea but I guess these ones were hungry. Probably looking to eat a sailor or two.” The strange man said to Arya.

“Well I’m not a sailor so I have nothing to worry about then and if Leviathans are so dangerous how can they be caught so easily.” Arya asked proving she wasn’t scared.

“Leviathans are dangerous but they only can see blood, any good captain knows to be prepared and have bloody nets to capture creatures of the blue with. Once they are in the net we shoot them until they are chopped into hundreds of little bits, then we leave them for the ocean to wash away.” The strange sailor said to Arya.  
“If the Leviathans are chopped up why can’t we eat them then. I’m starting to grow sick of this ship food and I haven’t tasted anything new in weeks.” 

“If you want to eat the Leviathan go ahead. I’ll prepare your deathbed tomorrow, they’re extremely poisonous and if you eat one legend says you will die within a few days and out of your body will grow a new leviathan, one to take the place of the other.” The strange sailor said trying to scare her with the tone of his voice.

“Those are just children’s stories to put them to bed and make them good, anyways you haven’t told me your name and I want to know what it is.” Arya said back.

“My name is not important and yours will not be either soon enough.” The man left without saying a word.  
Arya turned around and tried looking for him but he could not be found. She didn’t understand what he meant by her name will not be important soon. How could her name not be important, back in Westeros that’s what everyone is fussed about. That’s why Jon wasn’t considered her real brother, because of his name.   
Thinking of Jon made Arya happy and sad at the same time. She missed him the most out of everyone is Winterfell. Arya knew that he would write but she still was afraid of forgetting everyone. But she was afraid of forgetting him the most. Arya went down to her cabin to practice with needle but she ended up falling asleep after a couple of hours.

In the morning Arya woke up to a boy tapping her on the shoulder.

“I’m sleeping.” Arya said annoyed.

“Lady Arya my name is Yorko, please don’t forget that. My father says it is time for me to row you to Braavos. I can help pack your things but please come soon before the rest of the ship awakens.” The boy said. 

Arya grabbed her things quickly and prepared to enter Braavos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya's journey to become a faceless man has just begun while Jon decides to take the black knowing he will only be a bastard if he stays in Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I think this will be the last chapter before the story flashes into the future. Then things get interesting. I plan for Arya to have Nymeria and Jon to have ghost but i think they will get their direwolfves in a different way.

She carefully put her bags on the steps of the house of black and white. She saw the door open and she quickly picked up her things and walked inside. Arya dropped her bags inside the door. 

“You’ll need to throw everything away.” The faceless woman said.

“Why.” Arya said back, confused.

“ The only way to be apart of the faceless men is to have no past, they won’t let you go farther unless you abandon your past.” The faceless woman said.

“Fine where do I get rid of my things?” Arya said blatantly.   
“The other room, in the back there is a door, dump your things in there. When your done your room will be on the right side of the next hallway.” The woman said.

“Do you know if I have received any letters yet?” Arya said secretly hoping Jon had wrote to her.

“ We don’t collect personal letters. We forget our pasts.” The woman said as she left the room.

Arya dumped all of her stuff in the room, but she couldn’t bear to leave behind needle. The sword was all she had left of Jon. She decided to burry it in the dirt floor and leave it there until she found a better spot for it.  
Arya followed the lady’s instructions until she found her room. It was a small room about the size of her closet back in Winterfell. There was a single cot pushed to the left wall and a drawer filled with new simply designed clothes. The walls had no decoration and there was only one small window on the back wall. 

Arya woke up the next morning and made her way to get breakfast. She ate a simple seed porridge and decided to make her way outside where she heard the sound of metal clashing. She went outside and was greeted by an old man.

 

JON’S POV 

Jon decided to write Arya another letter. He wasn’t sure why she wasn’t responding back but he decided to keep trying. As his quill grazed the paper he decided to tell Arya about his decision to take the black. He thought she should be the first to know. When he finally released the pigeon with his letter in it, he went down to the breakfast hall. Jon ate his breakfast in silence, he felt lonely without Arya, she was his best friend, he knew he had Robb and Theon to hang out with but he felt like he didn’t fit in. Sansa and lady Catlyn always did their best into making Jon an outcast. Sansa loved to remind him how he was a bastard but when he was with Arya he felt like he wasn’t just a bastard he felt like he belonged. With Arya gone in Braavos he went back to being Jon Snow the lonely bastard.   
Jon decided to announce his journey to take the black at dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya goes back home to find Sansa and Jon, not realizing that a lot has changed since she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is 5 years into the future. I thought that the story would get a little boring with Jon and Arya so far apart for so long. Also a new chapter will probably be up tomorrow because now that the story is getting interesting its killing me not to finish it. But don't worry that will be a long time coming, Anyways i hope you enjoy the chapter.  
> *I do realize that i spelled his name Ramsey instead of Ramsay i'll fix that in the future chapters.*

Arya felt the tip of her sword dragging across the wet mud. She saw Casterly Rock in the distance she just had to make it there. Her fingers clenched on to Nymeria’s fur. The direwolf she was given to by some trader while undercover during her time with the faceless men. Arya felt sick and lightheaded. She wasn’t so much walking anymore but being dragged along by her direwolf. Arya felt her vision fade and slowly let her fingers slip through Nymeria’s fur. 

Arya woke up in a small room. There was a fire going in the fireplace just to her left, in front of the fire there was a young woman sitting in a chair stitching. Arya felt like she knew her but couldn’t tell who she was. Arya decided to see who she was.

“Hello?” Arya said quietly, not knowing where she was exactly.

“Arya? I thought we lost you. Arya it is me, Sansa. I know you might be confused but it is okay you are safe now”. 

Arya looked around the room and saw her direwolf in the corner sleeping. She always felt safer when she was around Nymeria.

“Sansa, where is everyone? Where are we? I can’t remember why I came here. Where’s Jon?” Arya said desperately trying to reconnected with her family. 

“Arya we need to get you better first, than we can catch up on all the things you missed.” Sansa said trying to hide a few tears. 

“I can get better later, I need to know what is going on now.” Arya reached for the pommel of her sword, forgetting that Sansa is family and forgetting that she does not have to fight for what she wants anymore.

Arya slowly released her grip on her sword letting it fall back onto the table she picked it up from. 

“I’m sorry Sansa, I forgot, I thought you were-” 

“It’s okay Arya, I can get you caught up please just bear to listen to the whole story.  
After you left for Braavos Jon decided he would join the Nights Watch. He sent letters to you but you never responded.He felt alone. When Jon joined the Nights Watch father went down to Kings Landing on Robert Baratheons’ request. Father became the King’s Hand. When Robert Baratheon died his son took the throne. Even though Robert wanted father to take it until the boy came of age. Father found out that Robert Baratheons’ son was Cersei Lannister’s Bastard. Once father let the court know Cersei Lannister accused him of treason and cut of his head. Robb raged war against the Lannisters and refused to show fealty to the bastard boy. Robb made a deal to marry our uncle to one of Lord Frey’s daughters. Instead Lord Frey massacred everyone at the wedding and was loyal to the Lannisters. Just before the massacre I was married to Tyrion Lannister. Now Arya, Daenerys Targaryen brought back dragons to the world and took the iron throne. Tyrion aided her and became the Lord of Casterly rock while the rest of the Lannisters died during the sacking of Kings Landing. We are now sitting in Casterly Rock where I live with Tyrion. You came to us after sailing back home from Braavos. Now we are here.  
Do you think you will be alright? I understand that it is a lot to take in.” Sansa said.

“Where’s Jon know?” Arya said only really worried about him.

“Jon became the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch until the rest of the Nights Watch stabbed him in the back. Daenerys Targaryen found out his lineage in one of the family tree books while she was at Dragon Stone. Jon now takes his name as a Targaryen.” 

“Well where is he now?” Arya asked impatiently.

“He is fighting against the Boltons.” Sansa said hesitantly.

“Why?” Arya asked.

“Lord Bolton married his son Ramsey to a girl who they were tricked into believing was you. Now that they discovered you are alive and here, well Lord Bolton feels that he has rights to marry his son to you. Jon is fighting because Queen Daenerys refused their request to marry you to Ramsey. Now the Boltons won’t bend their knee to the Queen unless the Queen agrees to marry you to Ramsey.” Sansa said a little bit worried about how Arya would take the news. 

Arya started to laugh, Arya was laughing so uncontrollably that she fell of the bed she was lying down on.  
“There is a war going on because someone wants to marry me!” Arya said while still laughing on the floor.

“There are people dying because of you then Arya. This is serious. We have to keep you safe here, who knows if the Boltons will try to kidnap you.” Sansa said annoyed at Arya’s ignorance to death.

“People die Sansa. That's a fact. Now tomorrow morning I’m leaving to go fight with Jon and prove to these bastards that I’m not one to be married.” Arya said defiantly and a little annoyed at Sansa not understanding the concept of war. 

“Arya. You can’t leave.” 

“Watch me.” Arya said as she turned her back and fell asleep knowing that tomorrow she would escape from Casterly Rock and fight next to Jon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya leaves Caterly Rock to go find Jon and fight with him.

Arya took her sword and snuck downstairs preparing to leave to join and fight with Jon. Arya snuck into the kitchen and stole a few loaves of bread. As she was leaving she turned the corner and bumped straight into Sansa.

“If your really going to leave at least say goodbye first.” Sansa said a little pleased with herself for catching Arya.

“How did you know I was going to leave, I didn’t make any noise?” Arya said confused. She always was able to sneak around quietly even the horses In their stables wouldn’t wake up.

“Arya I know you like the back of my hand, so I’m only going to allow you to leave if you take some of the guards to go with you.” Sansa said. 

“Why? I’m an assassin Sansa, I don’t need anyone to protect me. I also have Nymeria to protect me too. I’ll be safe.” Arya said trying to assure Sansa.

“No. Your taking the guards or your not going. Also Lord Tyrion would like to come so you have to join him.” 

“I’m for sure not taking the imp. All he’ll do is slow me down.” 

“I hope you realize your talking about my husband, and he’s more than an imp Arya. I know you only judge people on how well they can fight, but like you and me he came out of these wars alive.”

“Thank you Sansa, you’re too kind. Now I wont slow you down Arya. By the end of this you will be begging for my accompany.” Tyrion said.

“I don’t beg, and you’re insane if you think you can match my pace.” Arya said angry that Tyrion interrupted her conversation with Sansa. 

“Well if that’s all on the matter I will be going to find Podrick, Arya be prepared to leave out of the front gate in one hour.” Tyrion said as he left the conversation and made his way to the stables where Podrick was saddling his horse.

After Arya waited around the front gate for an hour she saw a herd of men banners and horses emerge out of the castle. 

“You got to be kidding me.” Arya said to herself. 

Leading the group of soldiers was Tyrion mounted on his horse and closely behind him were two men carrying to banners, The Stark Sigil and The Lannister Sigil. Arya watched closely as the grey direwolf on her banner waved as the men rode. It brought back memories of her father and what now is her dead family.   
Tyrion dismounted his horse and walked towards Arya while Podrick was following behind him leading a different horse.  
“I discovered that you do not have a horse so I’m sure you will be pleased to ride this one.” Tyrion said looking straight at Arya.

“I don’t need a horse.” Arya said blankly.

“Do you plan on running the whole way then Arya?” Tyrion asked.  
“No. I said I didn’t need a horse, nor do I ride them anymore.” Arya said.  
Arya immediately turned around and called Nymeria. Arya watched the expression change from Tyrion’s and Podrick’s faces as they finally saw Arya’s direwolf.

“I said I don’t need a horse because I have Nymeria.” 

“You plan on riding that beast.” Podrick said shocked.

“She’s no beast and she’s faster than any horse. She can also kill a man with one bite, making it less work for me.” Arya said sinisterly back to Podrick.

Arya had enough with the conversation so she mounted Nymeria and rode off to the front of the group. 

When the group finally stopped riding Arya found out that they had just stopped at the twins. Arya felt a shiver go down her back as she pitched her tent for the night. She changed into the pajamas that Sansa gave her and went to lay down in her bed. As she started to lay down someone came to the opening of her tent. 

“Hello?” Arya said still lying in bed.

“If you will allow it I would like to sit down and chat.” Tyrion said.

“Come in.” 

“Ah, Lady Arya it’s a pleasure seeing you as always but I have a few questions that have been burning my mind since we got here.” Tyrion said with a sound in his voice that Arya couldn’t put her finger on.

“I’m no lady but ask your questions Lord Tyrion but I’m afraid that whatever you are asking, you won’t like the answer.”

“I’m a brave man Arya so answer me these, Why are you fighting this war? How did you get Nymeria and where did you learn to be such a deadly fighter?”

“Lord Tyrion your questions are dumb and boring but I’ll answer them anyways. I’m fighting this war because if it’s my honour than it should be me fighting for it. Any man who thinks he has the rights to marry me is dead and a fool. Lets see now next question, I was gifted Nymeria from a trader in a market while under a disguise with the faceless men, also that’s where I perfected my skills but I like to think I was born a great fighter. Now if that’s all your questions then please leave, we have a war to fight tomorrow and I love to be awake when I see blood dripping from mens’ throats.”

“Very well then Arya, but I have one last question; Why do you think Jon is fighting for your honour?” Tyrion said with a look on his face as if he already knew the answer but was more interested in Arya’s.

“He wants to see the north protected and safe. He wants to see the Boltons bend a knee to Queen Daenerys. That’s why he is fighting this war.” Arya said answering Tyrion’s last question.

“Hm, that’s not the answer I thought of but very well it is what you think. Good night Arya, sleep well.”   
Tyrion left Arya’s tent and as Arya tried to fall asleep all she could think of was the answer Tyrion had to his last question.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya makes it to Jon's camp. Only to regret her decision to see the new version of Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be tomorrow. The story is finally making its way to my favourite part. I hope you guys are all excited for Arya's journey!

Arya woke up as the sun raised. She pulled needle out from underneath her previous days clothes and fiddles with it in her hands. She immediately thought of Jon and how much she missed him. Arya got out of her tent and started packing her things. She called for Nymeria and quickly mounted her. Arya rode to Tyrion’s test and screamed outside of it.

“I’M AWAKE ARYA!” Tyrion screamed back.

“There is only 10 hours of daylight left and if we plan on making it to Jon’s camp we need to leave now.” Arya said back annoyed at Tyrion’s lack of interest in moving.

“Your sister is much more lovely Arya, especially at waking people out of bed.” Tyrion said sleepily as he walked out of his tent. Tyrion called for Podrick and Podrick immediately came to him with food and Tyrion’s horse. As Tyrion began to eat Podrick packed up Tyrion’s tent and put it on the back on his horse’s saddle. Podrick helped Tyrion mount his horse and after mounted his own. 

“Call your banners Tyrion, get them ready I don’t want to waste another minute here.” 

Arya rode off into the forest hoping to hunt with Nymeria to get her mind off of leaving. Arya was so anxious to get back to Jon she needed to hunt to clear her mind.   
Arya came back from her hunt feeling just as anxious before, except now she had three dead foxes, two birds, and four squirrels. Arya started to ride Nymeria to the front of the army. 

“Lord Tyrion.” Arya greeted Tyrion with a mocking tone in her voice.

“Lady Arya, what a pleasure. What seems to be your concern.” Tyrion said back mimicking her mocking tone.

“Well I was just wondering if you needed anything, but now I guess I should go.” Arya said

“A nice glass of wine would soothe my worries.”

“Sorry I’m all out, maybe you could see for yourself.”

“Ah, Arya, what a pleasure.”

Arya rode 100 meters out from the front of the army and decided to ride alone. She liked it best when it was just her and Nymeria. Arya got used to it being that way for so long that when she was in large crows she felt anxious and light headed. The only crowd she enjoyed is when she fought groups of men and single handedly killed them all. That was the best feeling to her.

Arya dazed in and out of day dreaming while riding Nymeria. She saw a camp ahead and decided to ride back to Tyrion to make sure it was Jon’s camp.

“Tyrion is that really Jon’s camp?” Arya asked.

“I believe so.” Tyrion said assuring her.

Arya rode in line with the army waiting to reach the front of the camp. When they got to the front gates of the camp the whole army of people stopped.

“WHO IS COMING TO PRINCE TARGARYEN’S CAMP?” The guard asked while screaming from his post.

“LORD TYRION LANNISTER AND HIS MEN. HE IS ALSO ACCOMPANIED BY LADY STARK.” Tyrion screamed back.

“ALL THE STARKS ARE DEAD.” The guard said.

“WELL IT JUST HAPPENS THAT ONE IS STILL ALIVE.” Tyrion screamed back annoyed that he was questioned in front of all his men.

The guard left his post and went into the center of the camp. He then went into Jon’s tent.

“My Prince, there is a Lannister army outside saying they have a Stark with them. They’re even holding a Stark banner. All the Starks are dead except for Sansa who is now a Lannister. Should I let them in?” The guard asked.

Jon turned around to face the guard. Shocked that there is still a Stark alive. He immediately thought of Arya but then also thought it could be Bran or Rickon as well.  
“Ask for the Stark’s name. Then tell me and I’ll tell you to let them in or not.” Jon said back to the guard.

Arya stood anxiously waiting for the guard to return. When the guard finally did she felt her stomach go into knots.

“WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE STARK WHO IS WITH YOU?” The guard screamed to Tyrion.

“Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell.” Tyrion replied.  
Arya was glad Tyrion was talking because she didn’t think she could speak at this moment.

The guard returned to Jon’s tent to tell him the news.

“My Prince they say Lady Arya Stark is with them.” 

Jon stood there silently. He froze in his boots.

“Let them in.” Jon said.   
Jon could barely get the words out.   
“Tell Lady Arya Stark to meet me outside my tents as soon as she gets in.” Jon said to the guard as he was leaving the tent.

Arya soon started to feel worried about meeting Jon. She wanted to turn around and go back to Sansa. She was scared that Jon had changed as much as Sansa said he had. She didn’t want the new Jon she wanted Jon Snow. 

“Prince Jon Targaryen invites you into his camp. He wishes that Lady Arya Stark meet him at his tent immediately.” The guard said.

Arya hated that name. As soon as the guard spoke his new name she felt as if he was a liar. She felt that Jon abandoned the Starks and decided to become someone more powerful as a Targaryen. All she could feel was hated for Prince Jon Targaryen. Every where she looked she saw the Targaryen sigil and it made her want to throw up.   
“Tell Prince Targaryen that I would like to seek some rest in my tent. I would gladly meet him in the morning.” Arya said diplomatically.  
Tyrion gave her a funny look but she knew that she couldn’t handle seeing the new Jon. She would only feel that the old one has died, and she couldn’t stand to lose another family member. 

Arya went to her tent and unpacked her things. She sat there with Needle in her hands. She wanted to throw it away and forget the old Jon. She wanted to forget her old life like she was supposed to at the House of Black and White. Arya felt defeated. All she could feel is her soul being crushed. She decided she would awake early tomorrow and assassinate Ramsay Bolton by herself. Without an army. 

When Arya tried to wake up earlier then the rest of Jon’s camp she ended up seeing them all awake. Arya walked straight to Tyrion’s tent demanding to know why everyone was awake so early.

“Tyrion may I come in.” Arya said quietly.

“Yes, come in.”

“Why is everyone up so early?” Arya asked quietly.

“Prince Jon demanded everyone be up early to prepare for the battle.” Tyrion replied. Tyrion started to laugh at Arya’s growing scowl. Arya decided to question him on his laughing.

“Whats the matter with you?” Arya said.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tyrion said still trying to hold back laughter.

“What!” Arya said now wanting to know badly.

“Prince Jon knew you were going to wake up early and go at Ramsay yourself. He wanted to stop you.” Tyrion said.

“How would he know I was going to do that? How did you know I was going to do that?” 

“For one Arya, you didn’t want to meet him last night and you promised to meet him as soon as you awoke. Two you are never one to be diplomatic about your answer to questions unless your hiding something. You are a terrible liar.” Tyrion said.

“Well I guess I’ll just kill Ramsay some other way.” Arya said. 

“Good luck with out Jon’s army Arya.” Tyrion said smugly.

“I don’t need Jon’s army to kill one person. I don’t even need Jon.” Arya said.

Arya walked out of Tyrion’s tent and into the camp until she was bombarded by one of Jon’s guards.

“Lady Arya, Jon requires you in his tent now. You gave your word that you would meet him in the morning and Jon does not like it when people break their words.” The guard told her.  
Before Arya could reply the guard grabbed her and ushered her to Jon’s tent. To Arya it felt more like dragging and all she could think about was how she wanted to yell at Jon for abandoning her family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya gets into a fight with Jon about her heading off to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter will be up tomorrow during the day. I'm so excited to write the next part its going to be good. Hope you enjoy this chapter, its still equally as interesting as the next just in a different way :P

Arya slowly opened the flap to Jon’s tent. She crept inside slowly and waited by the entrance, she thought about leaving but when she turned around she saw the guard that ushered her in right behind her. Arya took once step forward trying to put distance between her and the guard.

“Thank you ser, but please leave us.” Jon said to the guard.

“My Prince.” The guard bowed and then left the tent. Leaving Arya alone with the brother she once knew.

“Arya…” Jon said as he walked over and embraced her with a hug.  
Arya stood still. She couldn’t even think about hugging the monster that abandoned her family. Arya saw a dagger sticking out of Jon’s pocket. She thought of stabbing him and then running to kill Ramsay, but she knew Jon had too many guards and someone could catch her. Arya just stayed frozen and quiet.

“Arya, you’re not fighting tonight, that’s a command.” Jon said.

Jon stepped out of the hug and went to sit infront of the fire he had going. 

“I don’t take commands from anyone.” Arya said back annoyed.  
She came all this way to fight for her dignity and honour and now she was being told to sit out of the fight. She was apart of the faceless men and still no one treated her like a warrior.

“You will take commands from me, I am your prince Arya.” Jon said back sternly.

Arya was fuming. All she wanted to do was hurt Jon. She couldn’t even call him Jon because she felt like that was too good for him now. Arya turned around to face him straight on and screamed.

“I DO NOT TAKE COMMANDS FROM A BASTARD PRINCE WHO BREAKS HIS OATH TO THE NIGHTS WATCH AND ABANDONS HIS FAMILY!” Arya said back so angrily that she felt herself shake.

Jon stood up from the chair he was sitting in. Arya could tell he was hurt by her comments but she didn’t care. The Jon she once knew was gone.

“Arya, you are not to leave the confines of this tent until I say so.” Jon sternly commanded as he walked towards the exit of the tent.

“I told you I don’t take commands from you.” Arya said back.  
“Fine then you will be my prisoner here.” Jon said with a sound of hurt in his voice.

“And how do you plan on keeping me in here bastard prince, you know I can easily kill your guard.” Arya said back trying to hurt Jon more.

“How about I put 20 guards and see if you can escape that.” Jon said as he left the tent.

Jon turned to the guards and requested him to bring 20 men and guard the tent at all times.   
“She is not allowed to leave. I will be back before nightfall to talk with her but until then no one goes in or out of this tent.” Jon said to the guard.

“Yes my prince.” The guard said back.

Jon readied his men to march onto the DreadFort. As he was mounting his horse Tyrion approached him with his squire.

“Lord Tyrion, what seems to be troubling you?” Jon asked.

“I’m just wondering where Arya Stark is. I know she would never dare to miss a fight.” Tyrion replied.

“She’s sitting this one out.” 

“I’m assuming this was not by her doing?” Tyrion asked.

“No this was not her doing. But she is too valuable out in the field. One of the Boltons could easily kidnap her.” Jon said.

“Not when she’s riding that Direwolf of hers. That thing could rip 50 men’s heads off at once. All she has to do is say the word.” Tyrion said.

“What Direwolf?” Jon asked.

“You don’t know? She has a direwolf that is the same size as Queen Daenerys’ dragons. The creature is a killer and so is she. Together they are more deadly than any army.” Tyrion said as he moved his horse behind Jon and into his place.

Jon thought to himself a bit worried. Jon worried that Arya would call for her direwolf and kill every guard who was guarding his tent. She would probably run off with the direwolf and fight the Boltons army by herself. Jon wanted to turn back and lock the direwolf up too but he already started the march and he knew it was too late.

Arya sat in the tent waiting. Arya worried that Jon would take out his anger towards her at Sansa or Tyrion. She felt like she didn’t even know Jon anymore. She felt like she lost another brother. The only true family she had left was Sansa. “Of all people.” Arya thought. She wondered if Nymeria was back from hunting. Arya knew she probably wasn’t as Nymeria loved to hunt and kill just as much as she did. 

Arya decided to lie down on Jon’s bed and fall asleep.

Arya woke up to noise inside the tent. She saw Jon staring at the fire. She thought she should apologize for her comments before Jon abused Sansa or Tyrion.

“I’m sorry, if that’s what you were looking for.” Arya said to Jon trying to be as apologetic as she could for saying something she truly meant.

“Don’t tell me lies Arya. We both know you meant it, and I’m sorry too.” Jon said.

“For what?” 

“For abandoning my post at the nights watch and for abandoning The Starks.” Jon said.

“Don’t apologize to me, you should apologize to my dead mother, my dead father, my dead brothers, and Sansa. I was gone when you abandoned them. I wasn’t there to see your face when you found out you were a Targaryen. I wasn’t there to see your face when you decided to leave the wall and fight for Daenerys.” Arya said.

“We all have to dishonour ourselves to do the right thing. Look at you, you’re an assassin. You kill people to please a god. I kill people to help the realm.” Jon said.

“What ever makes you sleep at night then Jon, all men must die.” Arya turned around and started to walk to the exit of the tent.

“You’re still stuck here Arya. You haven’t showed fealty to the Queen yet, and you proved yourself to be very hateful towards the Targaryen family. How am I supposed to trust you? And I recently found out from Lord Tyrion you have a deadly direwolf that is capable of killing 50 men at once just by your command. You are not allowed to leave this tent until you prove to me that you are loyal and will listen.” 

“That’s going to be a very long time.” Arya said as she went back to Jon’s bed to lie down.

“That’s where I sleep Arya.”

“So. If I can’t leave this god damned tent where should I sleep?” Arya said with an annoyed tone.

“Fine then I’ll sleep next to you if your so hell bent on being comfortable.” Jon said.

“I was thinking you would bring another bed in here or sleep on the floor but fine then, I don’t care. Do what you want just don’t bring and whores in here and disturb my sleep.” Arya said as she turned away from him and shut her eyes.

“I can bring in whores here if I want to Arya, I’m the prince.”

“You haven’t told me enough if you say it one more time maybe I’ll understand you.” Arya said back to Jon mockingly.

“I am the prince, Arya. Its not a big deal.” Jon said as he slid next to Arya in his bed.

“Congratulations Jon, now shut up I want to sleep.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya fights her own battles, while Jon can't seem to grasp why Arya is mad at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on releasing more chapters per week because this has been so much fun to write. Thank you for all the support and i hope you enjoy the chapter. :D

Arya woke up to Jon’s loud snoring in her ear. Arya slapped him across the face to get him to stop.

“What was that for Arya.” Jon said sleepily.

“I told you to shut up and all through the night I had to hear your snoring.” Arya said.

“Poor Arya had to sleep in the Prince’s tent and was awoken by his snoring.” 

“I didn’t ask to sleep here, I just can’t leave.” Arya said back.

“We both know that if you call your direwolf it will tear the heads off of all the guards guarding this tent. You want to stay here, don’t lie to me.” 

“Nymeria is hunting, that’s why I haven’t called her yet. Until then I’m stuck here with you not by choice, remember that.” 

“Please I know your glad to be here with me, I’m apart of the only family you have left.”  
Arya felt her anger burn inside her. She quickly got out of the bed and walked to the tent entrance. She peered out of it and saw only two guards, she decided she would try her luck then stay another minute inside this tent. Arya grabbed her sword off the table and started to lace her boots.

“What are you doing?” Jon asked now getting out of bed to see what Arya was up to.

“You’re not my family. The only family I have left is Sansa. As soon as you called yourself a Targaryen and left the wall, the brother I had died.” Arya said shaking.

“I’m not your brother I’m your cousin. Jon Snow was an unwanted bastard who went to the wall looking for glory. I found it as a Targaryen, I don’t want to be the bastard boy that went to the wall, I want to be the prince.” 

“Jon Snow was never a bastard to me, Jon Targaryen is.” Arya said as she turned around and stabbed her sword into the guards armour through the tent flap.

“You still won’t be able to kill the Boltons without me.” Jon said desperately as Arya left him alone in the tent.

“Watch me.” Arya said back as she left to kill the other guard.

Arya stabbed the guard in his throat and then quickly ran to the forest to find Nymeria. She called for Nymeria but she didn’t come. Arya ran out further into the forest and found her with a large pack of wolves. Nymeria tilted her head up at Arya and ran towards her. Arya patted Nymeria on the head and mounted her. Arya looked over at the pack of wolves Nymeria was with. Behind the regular small wolves there were four other direwolves with them. Nymeria let out a howl and all of the wolves including the direwolves got up and followed her. Arya could tell Nymeria was their Alpha. Arya urged Nymeria out of the forest and left for the DreadFort with all the wolves behind her, including the direwolves. Arya knew she would have no problem killing the Boltons with the wolves on her side. 

Arya approached the gate of the DreadFort with all of the wolves. She decided to call out to the guard to see if he would let her in.

“I WISH TO SPEAK WITH THE LORD OF THE DREADFORT.” Arya sceamed.

“WHO WISHES TO SPEAK WITH THE LORD OF THE DREADFORT?” The gates guard asked.

“LADY ARYA STARK OF WINTERFELL.” 

The guard quickly turned around and screamed something to someone inside the DreadFort. Arya couldn’t understand what he was saying and she didn’t know who he was talking to but the gate opened and she led Nymeria and all the wolves inside.

“Lady Arya what a welcomed guest.” Ramsay said walking to Arya with his arms opened for a hug.

“Ramsay I wish to speak somewhere private.” Arya said.

“I’ll speak to you privately with out all your wolves.” 

“Fine but they will wait outside the door for me, and if I find out that any one of them has been hurt or taken I will take the heads of the men that touched them.” Arya said sternly.

Arya followed Ramsay into a small room just off the front yard where the gate was. As Arya entered the room she signaled Nymeria to wait. 

Ramsay sat down on a chair by the fire, he gestured Arya to sit next to him and she did.

“So Arya you must know why I am fighting for you.” Ramsay said.

“I am aware.” Arya said.

“Then do you wish to confirm the marriage or have you come with something else?” Ramsay asked while taking a sip from the cup he had next to him on the table.

“I will be honest Ramsay, I don’t wish to marry you. But I do wish to make an arrangement that will interest you.” Arya said.

“I’m saddened that you would love to marry me Arya, but either way I have rights to you. But I shall hear your arrangement it might humor me.” Ramsay said still holding his cup.

“You bend your knee to me, not Daenerys Targaryen and I will let you live. If you don’t I will kill every last man in here right now.” Arya said determined.

Ramsay got out of his chair and started to laugh.  
“How do you plan on killing every last man in the DreadFort? We out number you and you’re a woman.” 

Arya kicked Ramsay in his knee and he fell to the ground. She pulled out her sword and placed the tip onto his throat.  
“I have direwolves who can kill 50 men at once, I have regular wolves who follow them, and I can easily kill you right now. Now I’ll ask you again to agree to the terms or your head will be ripped off with the rest of them.” Arya said.

Ramsay was shaking with fear underneath Arya’s sword.   
“I have never felt more attracted to a woman than right now, but I will agree to your terms as long as you promise to attend the celebrations the DreadFort holds each year.” 

“Why would you want me to attend the celebrations at the DreadFort?” Arya asked confused.

“Arya, I never wanted to marry you because you hold the key to The North. I wanted to marry you because I love you.” Ramsay said sincerely.

“How could you love me if you have never met me?” Arya asked still confused.

“Remember when you were eleven and my father attended a celebration at Winterfell?” Ramsay asked.

“Vaguely.” Arya replied.

“Well my father took me to that celebration with him, but when all the nobles were feasting inside you and Jon were outside shooting arrows. I asked if I could join and you agreed. I then asked why you weren’t inside with the other nobles and you told me that those parties were stupid and you weren’t missing much.” 

“Yes I remember that, but I didn’t know that was you.” Arya said.

“After remember how we ran off into the woods with Jon and we went hunting?” 

“Yes.” Arya said.

“Well after we caught a few squirrels we built a fire, and when we were all sitting next to that fire eating squirrels I told you I was a bastard, and you said to me that it doesn’t matter. You said that all bastards were apart of noble families and should be treated the same.” Ramsay said.

“I meant that. But Ramsay I wasn’t in love with you, I just said you should be treated fairly.” Arya said.

“Yes but you were the only person that showed me any compassion. Arya you were the only person that cared that night.” Ramsay said.

Arya couldn’t bear to hear anymore of it.   
“Ramsay I just want to know that you agree to my terms.” Arya said.

“Yes I agree but you have to come to my celebrations here.” Ramsay said.

“Fine, call off your army and I’ll call off Jon’s and we can all go home.” Arya said.

“Agreed then.” Ramsay said.

Arya left the room and mounted Nymeria who was just outside. She rode back to Jon’s camp with Nymeria and her army of direwolves, and wolves.

Arya saw Jon waiting outside the gate, she loved his shocked expression when he saw her army behind her.   
“What is all of this?” Jon asked.

“My army, I said I didn’t need you and now we can all go home.” Arya said back.

“What do you mean?” Jon asked.

“Well Nymeria made some friends in the forest, and I went over to the DreadFort with them. I got the Boltons to back off and he swore to me that he was loyal to the crown.” Arya said lying a bit to get Jon to call of his army.

“How did you manage to do that?” Jon asked confused.

“By threatening to rip off their heads and feed it to my wolves.” Arya said flately. 

“How do I tell my men we won the war without even fighting it?” Jon asked.

“Simple. You tell them I won it for them. Now I think I have to go back to Kings Landing and meet Sansa there.” Arya said as she turned around.

“Wait all of us have to go back to Kings Landing, and you are going back with me. I still don’t believe that you single handedly got Ramsay Bolton to lay down his army and agree to your terms.” Jon said.

“Fine I’ll go back with you but I’m riding in the front.” Arya said.

“You can’t ride in the front you are not the prince.” Jon said.

“I don’t consider you my prince. Your just a Targaryen to me. 

Arya rode off to the front of Jon’s army and headed straight for Kings Landing to get back to the only family she had, Sansa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Jon become closer when they both stay at the Red Keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end this chapter at a further spot in the story but felt like it would just be too long. At least this chapter ends on a good note for Arya and Jon. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Arya saw Sansa wait at the doors of the Red Keep. She dressed all prim and proper like she always does. Arya sent Nymeria into a hard run straight for Sansa. She practically jumped off Nymeria and ran up the castle steps to Sansa.

“Watch it Arya, you’re going to rip my dress.” Sansa said.

“It’s just like you to always worry about your dresses.” Arya said mockingly.

“What made you want to run to me so fast, you have Jon now?”Sansa said questioning Arya’s weird behavior.

“The real Jon is dead, Sansa. All that’s left of him is the body.” Arya said harshly.

“I told you not to go to his camp Arya. You should of listened.” Sansa said trying to lecture Arya while proving that she was right.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyways where’s my room I want to get as far away from Jon as possible.” Arya said walking through the front doors of the Red Keep.

“Arya, Queen Daenerys is holding a feast for your return to Kings Landing safely, we can go to your room after we get you dressed for the feast.” Sansa said.

“I’m already dressed for the feast. I want to go to my room.” Arya said flatly.

“Fine, we can go to your room first but you have get dressed nicely for the feast. I am not introducing you to the Queen having you look like a animal.” Sansa said still trying to teach Arya manners and etiquette.

Arya agreed and followed Sansa to her room. Walking through the walls of the Red Keep gave Arya a pain in her stomach. 

“Sansa, the last time I was in this castle, I watched our father have his head chopped off.” Arya said with a blank expression on her face.

“The last time I was in this castle, I watched Joffrey die.” Sansa said.

“I think your last memory of this place is better than mine.” Arya said.

“Arya, I had to stay in this place with Cersei and Joffrey a lot longer than you did. Anyways your room is right here across from Jon’s.” Sansa said.

“Why is my room across from Jon’s shouldn’t it be where they put the rest of the visiting noble families?” Arya asked.

“Jon requested you to be across from him. He also requested to have your door guarded by some of his men through the whole night. Isn’t he nice Arya? He’s taking care of you.” Sansa said.

“He’s not taking care of me. He’s making me a prisoner.” Arya said annoyed at the fact that Sansa thinks Jon’s sweet and nice now just because he is a prince.

“ARYA! Jon isn’t making you a prisoner. If you were you wouldn’t be sleeping in one of the nicest rooms in the castle. 

“What ever Sansa. I’ll be back in 20 minutes to get ready I have to do some things first.” Arya said as she dropper off her stuff and left the room.

Arya went down to the training yard. She picked up a bow and started to shoot some arrows trying to calm herself down. Arya thought Sansa was being ridiculous. Before in Winterfell Sansa hated Jon because his last name was Snow, but now since he is a prince Sansa respects him and loves his company. Arya thought Sansa was such a hypocrite and a snob. 

“At the rate your shooting now, the whole castle might run out of arrows in an hour.” Jon said walking next to Arya.

Arya turned to her left and saw Jon standing there with two of his guards behind him. 

“What do you want?” Arya said harshly.

“Who taught you how to shoot arrows so well, Arya?” Jon said teasingly.

“Jon Snow did. But he’s dead now.” Arya said with a tone of cruelty in her voice.

“I didn’t come here to pry I came her to shoot as well. It would seem that I’m having a tough day too.” Jon said as he sighed and picked up a bow.

After what felt like an eternity of silence Arya decided to start talking first.  
“Why did you have my room be put across from yours?” Arya asked.

“I wanted us to spend time together, and I thought that it would help us get back to becoming friends.” Jon said simply.

“I’m not your friend anymore. You’re a deserter of the Nights Watch. My father killed people for doing that.” Arya said while shooting.

“I didn’t desert them Arya, they stabbed me in the back and left me to die. I had to leave or else they would of tried to kill me again.” Jon said.

“Valar Morghulis.” Arya said.

“What does that mean?” Jon asked.

“All men must die.” Arya replied.

“On that note I got you a gift.” Jon said excited.

“What is it?” Arya asked curiously.

Jon handed her a small box and told her to open it. Inside Arya found a small dagger and on the blade it had an image of her riding Nymeria with a band of wolves behind it. On the other side of the blade it had the Stark sigil and the words “Winter is Coming”. The dagger had detailing all around the handle and between the detailing she saw her families names on it.  
“I thought it would be nice for you to have a piece of your family where you go. It’s also Valyrian Steel. I melted it down from Joffrey’s and Jamie Lannister’s swords. So really it’s your fathers. The rest of the steel I used to remake your father’s sword. It’s still being re-forged so you can have it when ever it’s ready.” Jon said to Arya softly.

Arya put down the knife and jumped into Jon’s arms. Whatever feeling she had of Jon being a monster was lost. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder and stood there holding him. 

Arya and Jon’s embrace was ended when they both heard Sansa scream.

“ARYA, YOU HAVE TO COME AND GET READY!” Sansa screamed from a window in the castle.

“I’M COMING.” Arya screamed back.

She grabbed her knife and ran towards Sansa, leaving Jon alone in the training yard. Arya heard Jon laugh when she tripped over her feet and fell in the mud.

“Typical. You claim you’re such a great assassin but you can’t even stay on your feet.” Jon said teasingly.

“Shut up!” Arya said as she got up and continued to run towards Sansa knowing that the faster she ran the less lectures she had to hear.

“Look at you Arya. There’s mud all over you and you smell like sweat.” Sansa said disapprovingly.

“Sorry, but I had to do something.” Arya said back.

“You didn’t have to, you wanted to. There’s a differene Arya. A big difference.” Sansa said about to get into another one of her lectures.

“What ever just lace this dress up and get on with it.” Arya said annoyed.

“Manners, Arya. Now at this feast wherever the Queen chooses to seat you, you have to be respectful and thankful for it. Even if it is at the back of the room or near the kitchens.” Sansa said.

“Okay, I don’t care where I sit, I don’t even want to go to this.” Arya said to Sansa.

“Arya, it is a privilege and an honour to have a meal with the Queen. You should be the first to know that, since you spent so much time with savages in Braavos.” Sansa said not knowing how much that insulted Arya.

“Sansa the Braavosi are not savages, they are from the richest city in Essos. Don’t call them savages when you know nothing about them.” Arya said.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” Sansa said quietly.

Arya walked out of the room dressed to Sansa’s standards. She quietly entered the main dining hall and approached the Queen.

“Lady Arya Stark what a lovely surprise.” Daenerys said politely.

Arya forgot all of her manners and started to ask questions.  
“Who is the big guy next to you? Why does he have a long braid? Where are your Queens guard? Where are the dragons I want to see them?” Arya asked excitedly.

“Arya. Manners” Sansa said nudging Arya next to her.

“It’s alright Lady Sansa. Next to me is my husband Khal Drogo. He is Dothraki and they grow their hair until they get defeated in a fight and the winner cuts it off. Khal Drogo has never had his braid cut. I also don’t need a Queens guard, Arya. I have my kha’s who are sworn to protect me. And my dragons are flying around the castle right now. They like it best on the roof where they can easily see everything.” Daenerys said answering all of Arya’s questions.

“That’s cool.” Arya said wanting to find out where she will be seated but not knowing how to politely ask.

“Lady Arya you will be seated next to Jon Targaryen. As for you Lady Sansa you will be seated next to Arya on her right and your husband Tyrion will be next to you.” Daenerys said answering Arya’s question without even knowing that’s what Arya wanted to ask.

Arya walked over to her seat and found Jon already there. When the food came by Arya took some desserts off of Jon’s plate like she always did at Winterfell.   
By the end of the night Arya was bored with all of the small talk and was glad she was next to Jon so she could talk about wars and battles.   
When the feast was over Arya walked back to her room and changed into her pajamas.   
Arya started to close her eyes but all she could see where visions of her father’s head being cut off. Arya got out of bed and opened the door of her room. She knocked on Jon’s door and was surprised when it opened at such a late hour.

“I’m guessing you couldn’t sleep and want to sleep in my bed?” Jon asked sleepily.

Arya nodded her head and proceeded to enter Jon’s room. She got into his bed and made her self comfortable. When Jon joined her she moved to rest her head on his chest. Arya fell asleep entangled in Jon’s arms and blankets, but she felt comfortable and the most at home in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya receives another gift from Jon as they're relationship continues to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while I have been really busy with Easter coming up and everything. Heres the next chapter and I'll upload the next one by tonight since I kinda left this one on a cliff hanger and I am dying to write the next part. :)

Arya woke up to see Jon staring at her. She adjusted her position so they weren’t as close as before.

“What?” Arya asked.

“I didn’t say anything.” Jon replied with a smirk on his face.

“Why are you staring at me?” Arya asked more clearly.

“I haven’t really got to see you like this since you left for Braavos. I miss it.” Jon said.

“See me like what?” Arya asked.

“Seeing you happy. It makes me happy too I guess. I don’t know I can’t really explain it but it just feels right.” Jon replied.

Arya got out of the bed and started to walk for the door. 

“Where are you going?” Jon asked.

“I’m going back to my room before Sansa has a fit, and I have to change into my day clothes. I don’t know what it’s like for Princes Jon, but everyone else has a job to do.” Arya said back to Jon lightly mocking him.

“I have plenty of jobs Arya.” Jon said back while throwing a pillow at her.

Arya turned around quickly and caught the pillow before it hit her. She threw it back at Jon before he could even blink. Arya contently walked out of the door laughing at Jon’s expression.

After Arya dressed into her day clothes she walked down to the kitchens and took a small loaf of bread to eat. Arya started to walk towards the training yard while eating her bread. Once she got outside she found a dagger and started to practice her movements with it.

“Why do you still practice every day, aren’t you getting bored of it?” Sansa asked as she came to Arya dressed in a simple but expensive dress.

“I have to practice everyday. It’s what makes my movements sharp.” Arya replied to Sansa while still practicing.

“Arya you don’t have to kill anyone anymore. You don’t even have to fight, you can finally be a lady.” Sansa said.  
“I don’t want to be a lady. I want to be someone who can fight.” Arya said simply.

“I don’t think you have a choice Arya.” Sansa said to her disapprovingly.

“Sansa I had expected you to know our Queen Daenerys a little better. If you remember what she wrote down in the history book it said that she will have everyone to be free, and she also wrote that freedom means to have a choice and say in what you do. I want to be a fighter not a lady. I have a choice Sansa and I have chosen.” Arya said to Sansa.

“Well what will happen when you are married then? Will you be a wife and a fighter? Or will you just do the work that men do and watch him sit around all day?” Sansa said trying to lecture her again.

“I don’t plan on being married. I want to fight.” Arya replied.

“Who will produce heirs for Winterfell then? And who are you going to fight for if you have no house to represent?” Sansa asked with a tone of anger hidden in her voice.

“I will represent myself, and why can’t you just produce heirs for Winterfell? Have you forgotten that you are a Stark too?” Arya replied to Sansa.

“Tyrion is the last of the Lannister family. My children have to be heris to the Lannister house, and no one will wage war against a single girl and her wolves. Arya everyone needs a house and a family whether you like it or not.” Sansa said as she turned around and left. 

Arya decided to keep practicing with her dagger. She couldn’t remember how long it had been but she noticed the sun rising in the sky. While Arya was lost in her thought a familiar voice awoken her.

“ Good Afternoon Lady Arya, Lady Sansa has asked for me to greet you with the correct mannerisms and titles. She has also asked for you to return the gesture.” Jon said to Arya with a smirk on his face.

“Well then Prince Jon it seems that my sister thinks I am not as graceful as the other women here at court. Is there anything else she might need?” Arya said trying to mock Sansa and the other noble women in the Red Keep.

Jon started to laugh but he did his best to keep his composure.  
“Sansa also told me to tell you that there is an important feast tonight and she wants you to get dressed appropriately.” Jon said.

“Will I have to wear a corset?” Arya asked knowing the answer.

“Probably.” Jon said still trying not to laugh.

“I’ve been in Kings Landing for less than a week and it seems that each night is a new reason for a feast. I swear Jon this is every noble woman ever- “ Oh look a horse took a shit, lets have a feast. Oh look I got a new dress, lets have a feast. Oh look the sun rose in the sky today, lets have a feast.”” Arya said impersonating the noble women at court again while still angry at the fact that she has to wear a corset.

Jon started to laugh he almost fell to the ground. 

“Arya just go upstairs to Sansa before she sends the whole castle guard to collect you.” Jon said trying to be serious.

“Fine. I’ll see you at the feast then.” Arya said as she left Jon alone in the training yard again.

Arya walked up the stairs to her room. She found a huge dress waiting for her to wear on her bed. Arya looked at it closer and saw the direwolf sigil sewn into the detailing of the dress. She knew this was Jon’s doing but she didn’t know why. Arya’s maidens came into the room and started to help her get dressed. When they started to lace up her corset Arya felt she was a doll who wasn’t even human. Arya finally turned around and saw herself in the mirror. She looked at the braids in her hair and was amazed at how someone could take her messy hair and make something so perfect out of it. When Arya tried to walk reality sunk in. 

“I can’t even breathe.” Arya said to one of her maidens.

“It gets easier with practice Lady Arya. Also this dress is a thicker more luxurious material than most dresses are so it will be heavier and harder to walk in. The person who gave you this dress must be rich to be able to afford a dress like this.” The maiden said to Arya.

Arya slowly made her way to the dining hall and found Sansa sitting next to Tyrion.

“Ah, Lady Arya you look beautiful.” Tyrion said to Arya while holding a glass of wine in his hand.

“Thank you Tyrion. Also Sansa do you know where I am sitting I don’t see a spot reserved for me next to you?” Arya said.

“Arya you have to ask the Queen I was told you wouldn’t be sitting next to me today.” Sansa said.

Arya started to walk towards the Queen when she was stopped by Jon.

“You look lovely Arya. I see you are wearing the dress I bought you. Do you like the direwolves? I had to get that specially detailed for you.” Jon said happily.

“It’s a great dress Jon but I feel like it’s more of Sansa’s thing. But I like the direwolves they make this dress somewhat bearable.” Arya said back.

“Well at least you liked the dagger.” Jon said with disappointed smile.

“Sorry Jon but I have to find out where I’m sitting, apparently I’m not next to Sansa anymore.” Arya said as she started to walk away from Jon.

“Wait! Arya you are sitting next to me.” Jon said while grabbing her arm to try to stop her from leaving.

“Oh. Why? Normally I’m next to Sansa.” Arya asked.

“Well today is a very special occasion, come on lets get to our seats before the feast begins.” Jon said leading Arya toward the high table with Queen Daenerys and Khal Drogo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and the Queen face off in the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being a little late I couldn't upload it because my internet was down.:( The next chapter will be up tomorrow I promise :)

Arya followed Jon and sat down next to him. She was still confused as to why she was sitting on the high table but she decided to let it go. Once the food came by Arya forgot about the whole thing. She started to make small talk with Jon but the Queen had an announcement.

“Today is a very special day. Today we enjoy the celebration of uniting two very strong houses. I would like to announce that my nephew Prince Jon Targaryen will be betrothed to Lady Arya Stark within a fortnight. This bond will finally prove unity between the North and the South.” Queen Daenerys said with a smile on her face.

Arya couldn’t believe what she just heard. She felt disgusted. Arya turned to Jon and looked at his face.

“Did you know?” Arya asked with a tone of anger in her voice.

“Yes, I asked for this.” Jon said back quietly.

“Why would you ask for this?” Arya asked Jon still angry.

“Because I’m the only one who can keep you safe.” Jon said back with a gentle smile.

“I can keep my self safe Jon I don’t need you.” Arya said angrily as she stood up.

“Arya sit down, your going to make a scene.” Jon said quietly.

Arya grabbed the closest knife to her and stabbed it into the wood of the table next to Jon’s hand. Arya watched the expression on everyone’s face in the room change. Arya ran out of the ballroom while Jon tried to chase after her. 

“Arya wait, please you don’t understand.” Jon said calling out to her.

Arya remembered all the hiding spots in the castle from when she was little and used to hide from Sansa. Arya quickly made a right and hid between two columns supporting the castle. Arya watched as Jon ran by her without even noticing. Arya ran upstairs to her room and packed her things, Arya grabbed needle and threw it on the floor in the center of her room. She decided that she should forget about her past like they told her to in Braavos. She decided it was safer that way and less messy. Arya quickly wrote a note to Sansa telling her she would be all right as she ran out the door.  
Arya made it to the courtyard when she saw the castle guards looking for her. She put on her cloak and lifted the hood to cover her face. She walked toward the castle gates and saw that they were closed. She decided to go back into the castle and hide until the guards stopped looking for her. Arya made it to a hallway near the feast and saw a closed door, she opened it and saw an empty closet. Arya decided she would wait in here for a little while. Arya waited in the closet for at least an hour before she heard three familiar voices Arya put her ear to the wall and tried to hear better.

“I didn’t expect her to run off like this.” Sansa said.

“She was very adamant on not being married.” Tyrion said back logically.

“She left the sword I gave her when we younger. She also left a note for you Sansa.” Jon said sadly.

Arya didn’t hear anymore talking and decided that Sansa was probably reading the note.

“It says she left for the DreadFort. She said that Lord Ramsay promised not to harm her and would keep her safe. She also said that if anything goes wrong she has Nymeria and her wolves to keep her safe too. She also said that no one should look for her because if they do she will kill them.” Sansa said quietly.

“How could she stay at the DreadFort?” Jon asked annoyedly.

“Arya wouldn’t go back to the DreadFort, it’s probably a cover up. I would check the ships that are leading to Braavos. She could always go back to the House of Black and White, and even if she was there the Faceless men don’t let the Lords take one of their own.” Tyrion said thinking through all the possibilities. 

“The ships are blocked from departing. No one is allowed in our out of Kings Landing. She couldn’t of gotten away.” Jon said.

“Has anyone seen Nymeria and the wolves?” Sansa asked concerned.

“She sent them off into the forests around Kings Landing as soon as she got here. She said they didn’t belong and wouldn’t be happy.” Tyrion said.

“She could be on one of those right now, she could be an hour ahead of all the horses if she’s riding her direwolf.” Jon said worriedly.

“We should of locked the doors to the feast as soon as she got in there. I should of known she would have run.” Sansa said sadly.

“I don’t understand why she would be so upset to marry me? I promised to let our children’s last names to be Stark, that way Starks would always hold Winterfell. I’m the only one who can truly take care of her. Why wouldn’t she understand that?” Jon asked.

“She only sees things one way Jon. Don’t take it personally. If she were marrying anyone else they would have been dead by now.” Sansa said.

Arya heard the voices travel further away. She waited until what felt like another three hours and opened the door a crack. She saw no one in the hall and decided to go out the front gate. It was dark outside and the guards on the gate were too high up to see her. Arya squeezed herself between the bars of the gate and ran outside. She whistled for Nymeria and waited until she came.  
Nymeria came rushing towards her and Arya quickly mounted her. Behind her and Nymeria she saw the other direwolves and the rest of the pack. Arya pushed Nymeria into a fast run and set off towards the forest. Arya heard horse hooves click on the pavement behind her. She turned around and saw a huge man with a long braid going from his head to his hips. He was riding the fastest horse she’d ever seen. Quickly the man tossed the rope he had in his hand. Arya dodged it and kept on pushing Nymeria faster. Arya saw the man throw his rope again. She tried to dodge it but the tree was in her way. Arya fell from Nymeria and was caught in the man’s rope. The man’s horse slowed down to a trot. Nymeria and the wolves came back to guard Arya. The man pulled on the rope and dragged Arya next to him. Arya was shocked at how little the man feared of her wolves. Arya decided to ask the man’s name. She had never seen such expert hunting before.

“What’s you name?” Arya said while still tied up on the ground.

“Khal Drogo.” He responded.

“You’re the Queen’s husband aren’t you?” Arya asked curiously.

“Yes.” He said as he lifted Arya onto his horse and sat behind her.

Arya called for her direwolves and told them to follow her. When she approached Kings Landing on the back of the horse she told them to go into the woods.  
The Khal jumped off the horse and pulled Arya down with him. Arya waited as he untied most of the rope but left some around her hands and waist. The Khal pulled her along as he brought her into the throne room. As Arya was being dragged into the throne room she saw Sansa, Tyrion, and Jon standing next to the throne while Daenerys was sitting upon it. The Queen said something to the Khal in a foreign language that Arya couldn’t understand. The Khal untied her and moved back a few steps. Arya stood there looking at Sansa’s demeaning eyes. Arya couldn’t even look at Jon because it just made her want to stab him.

“Lady Arya, you rudely ran away from Kings Landing. Why?” The Queen asked while sitting upon her throne.

“I wanted to leave.” Arya responded flatly. 

“Why did you want to leave?” The Queen asked again.

“I wanted to go home.” Arya chose to respond thinking that it would be the best answer.

“Your home is with your fiancé Prince Jon, and he is right here in Kings Landing.” The Queen said.

“I never agreed to marry Prince Jon.” Arya replied annoyed.

“Your sister agreed for you.” The Queen said.

“My sister’s last name is Lannister. She is not in any place to be my guardian. If you wanted to arrange a marriage it seems that you would have to call the faceless men, seeming that they raised me.” Arya said back smartly.  
Arya heard Tyrion chuckle quietly after she made that comment.

“Lady Arya you disrespected the crown and forced your King to chase you into the woods in the middle of the night.” The Queen said sternly.

“Then I assume I am not appropriate to marry the Prince then.” Arya said back.

“Jon it is your decision if you still want to marry Lady Arya Stark, I understand that you made a promise but she would not be a wise choice for a wife.” The Queen said to Jon.

“I still want to hold true to my word and marry Arya.” Jon said back.

Arya felt disgusted and wanted to run over to Jon and hurt him.

“Lady Arya it is settled you will stay here and marry Jon like you were intended.” The Queen said as she was about to get up.

“You said that everyone deserves to be free. You also said that freedom means making your own choices. My choice is that I do not want to marry Jon. You are making me a different kind of slave then the ones you freed. I for one don’t like a Queen who makes false promises.” Arya said desperately trying to find a reason to not marry Jon.

“Your sister made the choice for you, she is your guardian. You will not be a slave to Jon as his wife, he will take care of you. I don’t understand why you don’t see that.” The Queen said as she got up and left the throne room.

Arya stood there and watched her leave. The Khal followed her and left aswell. Sansa walked over towards Arya and started to talk.

“Arya, you embarrassed the family name, and you embarrassed Jon.” Sansa said quietly.

“Why should I care about Jon. He pretends to be my friend again just so he can marry me and finally have Winterfell. Don’t pretend Sansa we all know that’s just what he wants.” Arya said back.

“Why would Jon want Winterfell when he has all of Kings Landing and the Seven kingdoms.” Sansa asked.

“Because he was a Stark bastard growing up, he could never inherit Winterfell and that’s the only thing he couldn’t have. By marrying me he will have a proper claim to it. He can finally be apart of the Stark family that he didn’t belong to.” Arya said coldly.  
Arya said it loudly enough so that Jon could hear. She watched him turn around and leave the throne room. She was glad he left because then she could finally leave without walking past him.

“Arya, you need to apologize to Jon, and you need to apologize to the Queen. You embarrassed and hurt everyone today. Do you really want the family name to end with you.” Sansa said.

“Family means nothing unless you care for one another. Obviously you don’t care about me, you just care for the family name.” Arya said as she walked out of the throne room and left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Jon's wedding happens with a few bumps in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to release this chapter early because I was way too excited not to write it. The next chapter after this one will be up tomorrow as promised. :)

Arya sat alone in her room. All she could think about was how Jon’s room was right across from her. Jon had put all of his guard outside her door and the Queen moved her wedding for tomorrow. Arya sat in her room and thought of ways to get out of this marriage without killing anybody but she found none. While Arya sat alone in her room looking up at the mural on the ceiling she thought of a new idea. She opened her door and asked one of the guards if they could get her a raven. She told them that she wanted to send a letter to her friend in Braavos telling them she was getting married. The guard complied and within a few minutes Arya was given a raven. Arya decided she would send a message to Ramsay telling him that they are torturing her here and if he would come with an army to save her she would marry him. Just as Arya was about to let the bird fly Sansa came in the door with Tyrion.

“Arya put the bird down now.” Sansa said sternly.

“Why? I’m just sending a letter.” Arya said innocently.

“Please, we all know you don’t have any friends in Braavos that would care if you are getting married. Let me see the message.” Sansa said.

Arya slowly placed the bird down on the table next to her.

“Arya, the message.” Sansa asked again.

“If I rip it up then it won’t be sent and we can all move on.” Arya said holding the message tightly.

“Give me the message or I will get Jon.” Sansa said angrily.

Arya complied and gave Sansa the message, she saw the expression on Sansa’s face change as she read what Arya wrote.

“You were willing to start a war that could kill thousands of people just to not get married.” Sansa said.

“It wouldn’t of started a war, I just needed Ramsay to distract the guards and the Queen for a bit of time while I sneaked out.” Arya said simply.

“What if Ramsay ended up killing the Queen? Did you think of that Arya?” Sansa said trying to lecture Arya again.

“If he killed the Queen and sat on the iron throne then I promised him I would be his wife. Either way my life and safety are secured.” Arya said.

“All things aside that was a very logical move Arya, it shocks me that you could think of that.” Tyrion said with a small smile.

“This is not right. What if the Queen found out? She would have you executed.” Sansa said.  
“Then I wouldn’t have to marry Jon, and Ramsay would come with his army to kill her. The Queen wouldn’t kill me, if anything she would send me to Winterfell which is where I would like to be.” Arya said knowing that she thought out every situation.

“Arya this is inappropriate. You will marry Jon and live where he takes you. Your children will be heirs to Winterfell and Storms end seeming that the Baratheons are gone.” Sansa said.

“I will live wherever I want to live. I will marry whoever I want to marry. I’m not like you Sansa, being a high lady isn’t for me.” Arya said.

Arya heard a knock on the door. Sansa, Tyrion, and Arya all paused knowing that only a few other people could have access to this room. 

“If anyone opens that door I will kill them.” Arya said quietly but sternly.

“Please Arya we all know that you can’t kill anyone you knew in your life before the faceless men.” Sansa said.

“I didn’t know Tyrion before.” Arya said back.

Arya heard the knock again, she knew Sansa was going to open the door so she ran to her bathroom and locked herself in.

“Jon, it seems that Arya isn’t in the mood for a conversation. I’m sorry but you won’t get much out of her, maybe a few death threats but I think that’s about it.” Tyrion said to Jon after Sansa let him in.

“That’s all right. I came to see what the fuss was about.” Jon said.

“Arya wanted to send a letter that would have caused some problems, but we took care of it.” Sansa said blankely.

“What kind of problems would the letter cause?”Jon asked.

“Oh you know wars, and death. Just the usual around here.” Tyrion said with a snarky undertone.

“How could a letter start a war?” Jon asked.

Arya knew that Sansa wasn’t good at lying and would blurt out the truth any minute if Jon continued his questions.

“Sansa, did you read the letter?” Jon asked.

“Yes.” Sansa said trying not to say anything.  
“What was it about?” Jon asked.

Arya knew right then that Sansa would tell the truth. Arya cringed at that fact but kept on listening.

“Arya wrote a letter to Ramsay saying that everyone here was torturing her and that if he came with an army to save her she would be his wife.” Sansa said blurting out regretfully.

“Oh. Um, has the letter been sent?” Jon asked awkwardly.

“No, I have it.” Sansa said.

“Could you make sure that it gets destroyed?” Jon asked.

“Of course. And Jon could you not tell the Queen about this?” Sansa asked.

“I don’t plan on telling her.” Jon said as he left the room.

Arya unlocked the door and slowly walked out of the bathroom. 

“Arya, I can’t believe all the problems you have caused.” Sansa said lecturing Arya again.

“I just don’t want to be married.” Arya said simply.

“Starting wars over this is childish.” Sansa said.

“I’m pretty sure no child could plan or start a war.” Arya said back mockingly.

“Tyrion and I will be leaving now. Get some rest, I will be here in the morning to get you ready for the ceremony.” Sansa said as she and Tyrion left her room.

Arya sat in her bed staring at the ceiling praying to the god of death to kill Jon.

Arya woke up to see Sansa and a bunch of maids in her room. 

“Wake up we need to get started. We are already running late.” Sansa said anxiously.

“Running late? It’s six in the morning, the wedding doesn’t start until one in the afternoon.” Arya said sleepily.

“We have to get you washed, and dressed. Then we have to do your makeup and hair.” Sansa said as she was pulling her out of the bed.

Arya sat through a morning of what seemed like torture. So many women were pocking at her and pulling laces tighter that she felt like she was going to throw up.  
After what seemed like months Sansa told Arya that she was finished.  
Arya looked in the mirror and saw a completely different person.

“ I thought we were going to have a grey wedding dress, like how all Stark women are married in?” Arya asked.

“The Queen thought white would make you more pure and less like an assassin. Plus it brings out your grey eyes.” Sansa said excitedly.

Arya walked out of her room with Sansa, when they made it to the Sept Arya saw a bunch of people screaming and waving. 

“Why are they doing that?” Arya asked.

“They’re excited to see their Prince marry the last of the Starks.” Sansa said.

“I guess they will be disappointed.” Arya said back.

“No they won’t. The Queen has asked nobody to be allowed to leave the sept until you marry Jon.” Sansa said as she walked her to the front doors of the sept.

“Who will walk me down the aisle?” Arya asked.

“I think it will be Tyrion since he is the man that is supposed to watch over you know.” Sansa said as she walked through the doors and took her seat.

Arya turned around and saw five guards behind her. She opened the doors to the sept and saw a huge crowd stand up. At the bottom of the sept’s stairs there was a long walk way and at the very end of it she saw Jon. Arya looked to her right and saw Tyrion. He reached out and grabbed her arm and they started to walk down the aisle. Arya looked at the people and saw smiling face. Once she made it to the very end of the aisle Jon took her hand and they stood infront of the Septon. 

“We come here today to join two houses in marriage. Prince Jon Targaryen would you please cloak the bride signifying that you promise to care for, protect, and guard her for the rest of your life.” The Septon said.

Arya watched as Jon took the cape and moved towards her. She decided she wouldn’t do him the courtesy and turn for him. Instead he moved around her and draped the cape over her shoulders. After The Septon said a bunch of boring promises that Arya didn’t listen to he tied her hand and Jon’s together with a ribbon. Arya didn’t even look at Jon the whole time because she knew she would of grabbed a knife and stabbed him right there.

After the ceremony Arya sat next to Jon through out the feast. She didn’t look at him or talk to him the whole time. When the food came by Arya didn’t take any. She didn’t feel like eating. After the servant left with the food platter Jon took half of his food and put it on Arya’s plate.

“What are you doing?” Arya asked confused.

“I promised to take care of you.” Jon said simply.

“I’m not hungry.” Arya said.

“You haven’t eaten all day, of course you’re hungry.” Jon said back.

“Maybe I want to starve myself and die.” Arya said back annoyed.

“Then I wouldn’t be a very good husband if I let you do that.” Jon said jokingly.

“You can’t ever be a good husband if I don’t want to be your wife. You promised to protect me and care for me, which means making me happy. Being your wife makes me want to kill myself.” Arya said as she took her knife and stabbed the meat over and over.

“Arya I am the only one who can truly take care of you. When you do not hate me we are best friends. I know how to make you happy, trust me. I promise I will never hurt you.” Jon said trying to assure her.

“I promise Jon that I will forever hate you. I promise that I will hate you until I die. I promise that I will spend every minute of everyday thinking of different ways to kill you. I promise that I might just actually kill you.” Arya said while still stabbing the meat repeatedly.

“I promise that I will change your mind.” Jon said as he reached for her hand.

Arya felt Jon’s hand on hers, she took the knife that she was stabbing the meat with and cut a line into Jon’s skin. Arya watched a guard from behind Jon move towards her. Jon waved them off.  
“Your job is to protect her too now.” Jon said.

“But she harmed you.” The guard said behind him.

“Fine, stop her from harming me but don’t harm her in the process. Also if anyone tries to harm her kill them.” Jon said.

“Understood.” The guard said as he took a few steps back and moved into his place.

Arya gave Jon her napkin.  
“Here use this to wipe up the blood.” Arya said flatly.

“Does this mean you care now.” Jon said laughing.

“No, it means I don’t want to see you die without enjoying it.” Arya said.

“I can’t die from a cut on my hand.” Jon said.

“You could be weakened and I need you to be at full health when I torture you.” Arya said as she returned to the meat and continued stabbing it.

“I can see why Sansa told me to keep my eyes open at night.” Jon said still laughing.

“Don’t worry you won’t sleep in the same room as me.” Arya said focusing on her meat.

“And why is that?” Jon asked.

“Because I don’t want to sleep next to you.” Arya said simply.

“We are married you have to sleep next to me.” Jon said turning to look her straight in the eye.

“Then I guess you will have to get your guards to imprison me in your room again.” Arya said.

“Fine, I will but soon you will enjoy sleeping with me.” Jon said smiling.

Arya was about to speak when she was immediately interrupted by Jon’s half brother Aegon.

“Let’s start the bedding ceremony!” Aegon called out cheerfully.

“No.” Jon said sternly getting up from his seat.

“What do you mean no?” Aegon asked.

“I will not put myself up to that humiliation.” Jon said.

“How will you consolidate the marriage then?” Aegon asked mockingly.

“I’ll do it on my own terms.” Jon said as he grabbed Arya’s arm and pulled her up from her seat.

Jon dragged Arya pulling her along by her arm. Arya watched as he opened the door to his room and dragged her inside. Arya watched as Jon then told his guards to watch the door. Arya sat there on the bed waiting. 

“Arya I promise to make this painless for you.” Jon said as he started to take his clothes off.

“There will be no pain because we aren’t doing anything.” Arya said sternly.

“What do you mean? We have to consolidate this marriage.” Jon said still unbuttoning his shirt.

“I don’t want to consolidate the marriage.” Arya said.

“You have to.” Jon said as he walked towards her without his shirt.

Arya scooted her self further away from him with each step he took towards her.  
Arya finally felt her back against the wall. She turned her head away from Jon not looking at him. Arya felt Jon brush his lips against her head. She felt Jon slowly start to kiss her. Arya didn’t kiss him back she just laid there limp not wanting to do anything. Arya felt Jon slowly start taking her clothes off. Arya started looking for anything she could stab Jon with but saw that someone had cleaned out the room from all sharp objects.  
Jon lead Arya onto the bed and started thrusting himself into her. Arya layed there on the bed not looking at him. Finally when Jon finished he laid down on the bed next to her. He started to kiss her on the forehead and lips.

“Enough Jon.” Arya said.

“What?” Jon asked.

“You did what you had to do so enough. I want to sleep.” Arya said as she pulled the blankets over herself and turned away from him.

“Am I not allowed to kiss my wife?” Jon asked annoyed.

“I said you did what you had to do so enough.” Arya said again.

“Fine then turn back over here and let me cuddle you.” Jon said.

“No, leave me alone.” Arya said.

“Fine but your going to want to cuddle from me when you feel cold.” Jon said as he pulled all the blankets off from the bed.

“What are you doing?” Arya asked annoyed.  
“Well now you will have to cuddle with me, or else you will be cold all night.” Jon said smiling.

Arya got up from the bed and put her night clothes on. She got back into the bed and sat on the furthest side away from Jon.

“I’m feeling kind of hot, I think I’ll open the window.” Jon said to Arya as he walked over and opened all the windows letting the cold breeze blow through.

“I hate you.” Arya said.

“Come on just cuddle with me.” Jon said.

“No.” Arya said back sternly.

“You didn’t mind cuddling with me a few nights ago.” Jon said.

“That’s when you didn’t ruin my life and make me hate you.” Arya said.

“Fine then, be cold all night.” Jon said as he pulled a blanket over himself and got into bed.

Arya lay shivering in the bed. She felt her teeth start to chatter. Arya opened her eyes and started to pray to the god of death to kill Jon again. Arya woke up in the middle night shivering. She finally gave in and went to cuddle against Jon for warmth. Jon smiled as he pulled her in and embraced her. She reached over and pulled the blankets over her and put her head between Jon’s shoulder and neck.

“This is nice.” Jon said sleepily.

“I’m just cold.” Arya said.

“I know you are cold but I also know that part of you wants to cuddle me.” Jon said smiling.

“You don’t know anything.” Arya said as she fell asleep in Jon’s arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Jon make amends and grow closer, while Arya meets a new friend down in flea bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was a little bit dark so I decided to lighten it up a bit. My end goal is for Jon and Arya to be together so don't worry.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will be out by Wednesday. :)

Arya woke up in Jon’s arms. She immediately got up remembering the night before. Arya went to the bathroom and locked the door, she got dressed and went back out into her room. 

“Good morning.” Jon said with a smile on his face.

“I’m going to find Sansa.” Arya said as she walked out of the room.

Arya decided that she hated Jon. She hated the way he treated her, and she hated the way that he forced her into this marriage. Arya felt like everyone in the castle was just going to talk to her about Jon. Arya walked out of the Red Keeps main doors and walked down from the hill. She decided that today she would be apart of the common people.  
Arya continued walking down further until she walked past a blacksmith’s shop. She decided to walk in being her curious self. Arya started to look around at the beautifully crafted helmets until she saw one with two horns coming out from the top of the helmet. She picked it up and started moving it around in her hands, looking at all of the details. 

“That ones not for sale.” A boy said coming out of the back.

“Why not?” Arya asked teasing him.

“Because it is mine.” The boy replied.

“Okay then, tell me your name and I’ll put it back.” Arya said teasingly. 

“It’s Gendry, now give it back.” 

“Just Gendry, that’s a werid name.” Arya said still holding the helmet.

“It’s Gendry Waters, and if your not going to by anything then feel free to leave.” Gendry said annoyed at Arya’s teasing.

“Who’s bastard are you?” Arya asked curious.

“I don’t know.” Gendry replied.

“Well Gendry don’t you want to know my name?” Arya said.

“What is it?” Gendry asked now curious.

“Arya.” 

“That’s a northern name. Where are you from?” Gendry asked suspiciously. 

“Winterfell.” Arya said blankely.

“So Arya from Winterfell, huh.”Gendry said.  
Arya started to laugh, she found it hilarious how Gendry was clueless as to who she was. Finally she gave in and told him.

“My full name is Arya Stark, as in the Starks of Winterfell, you know the whole warden of the North kind of thing.” Arya said laughing.

“Wait. You’re the last Stark!” Gendry said as he bowed down to her.  
“Oh please get up, and I’m not the last Stark, my sister is still alive she’s just married off to another family that needs heirs. I’m just the heir to Winterfell.” Arya said as she put down the helmet.

“Well then my Lady you still can’t have the helmet.” Gendry said teasing Arya.

“Fine I guess I’ll be on my way then.” Arya said as she turned around and left the shop.   
Arya walked down the street and saw a huge crowd forming. Next to the crowd was a bar, Arya tried to get in but someone guarding the door stopped her.

“I can’t let you pass.” The guard said.

“Why not?” Arya said annoyed.

“Lord Tyrion is having a drink inside and has asked that no common folk disturb him.” The guard said.

“Well my name is Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell and I would like to talk to my brother in law.” Arya said to the guard.

“Hold on.” The guard said as he turned around opened the door and called out to Tyrion.

Arya stood there waiting impatiently finally the guard turned back around and opened the door.

“You can go in.” The guard said.

Arya walked in and saw Tyrion sitting and having a drink. She sat down next to him and poured a glass for her self.

“Arya, I didn’t expect to see you or anybody here.” Tyrion said.

“I also didn’t expect to see anybody here but I guess I was wrong.” Arya said as she picked up her glass.

“Well what is troubling you?” Tyrion asked.

“How do you know something is troubling me?” Arya questioned back.

“Anyone of Noble birth only goes to common bars if something’s troubling them or they have business to attend to. In your case my bet is on the first rather than the latter.” Tyrion said.

“Nothing is troubling me.” Arya said trying to hide her emotions.  
“Please I know you only came down here to hide from Jon.” Tyrion said.

“How did you know.” Arya said asked suspiciously.

“When Jon went to Sansa asking her where you were Sansa told him that she hasn’t seen you all day. This information was then told to me as well. Jon is still looking for you in the castle by the way.” Tyrion said.

“I don’t plan on being found. So he will be looking for a long time.” Arya said as she went for a sip of her wine.

“Arya he is your husband, you have to live with him.” Tyrion said.

“He raped me. He forced me to lie next to him or else I would freeze in the night. I hate him and I never wanted to marry him.” Arya said trying to hide her tears.

“I don’t think he raped you. If you didn’t notice last night he was very drunk. Arya you need to realize that Jon is probably the only husband you will get that can take care of you properly.” Tyrion said trying to help her.

“I tell everyone in this castle over and over that I don’t need anyone to take care of me, yet they still think I do. I grew up without a family all by myself in Braavos. I lived by myself for long enough to know that I don’t need another person to support me.” Arya said.

“When Sansa first found you being dragged by your direwolf to Casterly Rock she though you would die. I for one know that you can survive by yourself but Sansa wants to see you live a peaceful happy life. She married you to a Prince to make sure you would be safe. All Sansa is trying to do is take care of you, and same goes for Jon.” Tyrion said.

“I get Sansa, but Jon raped me. He abused me last night Tyrion.” Arya said.

“Like I said earlier he was drunk. Give him another chance before you run off and start wars.” Tyrion said laughing.

“Fine.” Arya said as she walked out of the bar and headed for the castle.

Arya started walking out of the bar when she noticed that it started raining. Arya kept on walking to the castle not bothered by the rain when someone called out to her.

“Arya, do you want a cloak to cover yourself with?” Gendry asked.

Arya turned towards the blacksmith boy and noticed she was right infront of his shop.  
“No thank you, I would rather just get back to the castle.” Arya said and started to continue walking.

“At least come inside, if you keep walking in the rain you will catch a flu.” Gendry said.

“No thanks Gendry. I really need to just get home but I’ll stop by with a sword tomorrow that needs fixing.” Arya said as she turned around and made a sprint for the Red Keep.

When Arya got back into the castle she took off her muddy shoes and wrung out her hair onto the floor.

“ARYA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY? EVERYONE HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU.” Sansa screamed. 

“I was with Tyrion, relax Sansa.” Arya said calmly.

“Well you missed dinner so you will have to wait until tomorrow to eat.” Sansa said trying to lecture her.

“Whatever I’m not that hungry anyways.” Arya said as she turned and walked towards her room. 

Arya opened the door to her room and saw that all of her stuff had been taken out. She remembered that her room was now with Jon. Instead of turning around and going to Jon’s room she laid down on the bare bed. Arya slowly felt drowsy and fell asleep.  
She woke up finding herself being carried in someone’s arms. When she looked up at the face she noticed it was Jon.

“Put me down now.” Arya said sternly.

“You’re awake, I thought I would take you back to our room.” Jon said still walking and carrying Arya.

“I was comfortable where I was. Now put me down.” Arya said again.

Arya was placed on her feet, she started to walk towards her shared room with Jon.

“What time is it?” Arya asked.

“An hour before midnight.” Jon replied.

“I’m starving.” Arya said noticing the rumbling in her stomach.

“I knew you would be.” Jon said as he handed her a roll of bread.

Arya ate the bread and walked next to Jon in silence.  
When they finally got back to their room Arya went straight to the bed to sleep.   
Jon got into the bed and laid down next to her while he pulled the blankets over both of them.

“I’m sorry Arya.” Jon said.

“For what?” Arya asked sleepily.

“For last night. I was drunk and I shouldn’t have done that to you.” Jon said apologetic.

“I forgive you Jon, just don’t ever do that to me again.” Arya said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

In the morning she found herself resting atop of Jon. She felt Jon’s fingers run through her hair. She looked up and saw him laying there with a focused expression on his face.

“Why didn’t you wake me up and tell me to move off of you?” Arya asked.

“I didn’t want to wake you, and you looked happy. I didn’t want to ruin that for you.” Jon said smiling.

Arya turned her head towards Jon and looked him straight in the eye.

“When can I go back to Winterfell?” Arya asked.

“Soon, it’s still being rebuilt. We have to wait another two weeks before we can go on the road.” Jon said.

“Fine. But I hate this place, and Kings Landing smells like manure all the time.” Arya said.  
Jon started to laugh and that made Arya smile. Arya got up and got dressed. 

“Where are you going in such a hurry.” Jon asked.

“I promised a friend that he could fix my sword.” Arya said while putting her shoes on.

“What needs to be fixed on your sword?” Jon asked.

“The tip is crooked and it needs to be sharpened.” Arya responded as she grabbed her sword and left to find Gendry.  
Arya walked straight into Gendry’s store. She saw Gendry walk out from a cloud of black smoke.

“What needs to be fixed?” Gendry asked while rubbing some dirt off his hands.

“The tip is crooked and it’s not sharp enough.” Arya responded as she gave him her sword.

“What have you been doing to make a tip crooked?” Gendry asked shocked.

“Just this and that.” Arya said smiling.

“Well I should be able to fix this by tonight.” Gendry said.

“Okay I’ll be back to pick it up this evening.” Arya said.

“Don’t be late, I don’t like waiting around for customers.” Gendry teased.

“But I like being late for blacksmiths it gives me a sense of joy in life.” Arya teased back.  
Gendry started to laugh. Arya turned around and walked out the door. She walked back to the Red Keep ready to have lunch with Jon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya discovers a new enemy inside the Red Keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter was needed to clear the air between Jon and Arya. It's kinda short but I will try to get another one out tomorrow.  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

Arya walked through the main doors of the Red Keep. She decided she would find Jon and quickly eat lunch before practicing her archery. As she sat down on the main table in the feasting hall she saw Sansa start to walk by her with a huge smile on her face.

“Guess what!” Sansa exclaimed giddily.

“What.” Arya asked unenthused.

“The Queen has decided to announce that there will be a ball tomorrow!” Sansa screamed.

“So?” Arya asked confused as to why Sansa would bother to tell her.

“That means we will get to wear fancy dresses, dance, meet other high lords, and if were lucky they might have lemon cakes.!” Sansa exclaimed.

“They have lemon cakes here already, and good luck trying to get Tyrion to dance, he doesn’t seem like the type.” Arya said unenthusiastic.

“Lighten up Arya, it will be fun.” Sansa said trying to make Arya excited.

“I’m not going.” Arya said as she waited for her food to arrive, seeming more interested in the food than the dance.

“You have to go. If Jon goes then you have to.” Sansa explained.

“I don’t care if Jon goes, he can have a great time without me. Plus I’m busy.” Arya said lying through her teeth.

“What are you busy with?” Sansa asked curious.

“I have to go pick up my new sword, I got another one freshly forged.” Arya said still lying.

“The castle’s blacksmith can just deliver the sword to your room. Why do you have to go and pick it up?” Sansa asked.

“This blacksmith isn’t in the palace, and I have to pick it up because he doesn’t deliver.” Arya said flatly.

“Next time use the castle’s blacksmith, it’s easier and doesn’t ruin my day.” Sansa said as she pulled out a chair to sit next to Arya.

Arya waited for the food to finally be cooked and served. She was so hungry she didn’t even look away from the food until she heard Jon.

“It seems like you started without me.” Jon said smiling.

“You took too long.” Arya said teasingly.

“Jon, did you hear, there’s going to be a ball tomorrow night. Arya says she can’t go because she’s busy, but if you go then Arya definitely will come. So are you going?” Sansa asked.

Arya saw Jon look to her; she shook her head slightly trying to signal him to tell Sansa he can’t go.

“Sorry Sansa, I’m busy as well but maybe the next one.” Jon said lying to Sansa. 

“Oh, well the next time I guess. But Arya has to come to the next one, and you need to make sure of it.” Sansa said as she got up and left the table.

Arya made room for Jon as she finished up her food. They started to make small talk but Aegon abruptly interrupted them.

“Hello half-brother.” Aegon said suspiciously.

Arya never trusted Aegon and kept a close eye on him whenever he was around.

“Hello Aegon, it’s nice to see you here eating lunch with us.” Jon said politely.

“Oh I can’t stay to eat but tomorrow morning we can spend time together practicing on the training yard. I hear you acquired a new sword, I would love to look at it.” Aegon said as Arya watched him brush his hand over Jon’s drink and walk away.

“Jon I think he just put something in your drink.” Arya said quietly whispering in Jon’s ear.

“I thought I saw something too, we could bring the cup to Grand Maester Pycelle and see if he can find anything in it.” Jon said back quietly to Arya.

Arya slowly got up and grabbed Jon’s cup. Arya walked out of the feast hall and headed straight for the Maester’s chambers. Arya started to knock on the door. After she knocked a few times it opened.

“Grand Maester Pycelle can you detect poison when it is put in someone’s drink?” Arya asked as she closed the door.

“Yes, certain poisons are easily identifiable. Why do you ask?” Grand Maester Pycelle replied.

“I have a feeling someone may have slipped poison in Prince Jon’s cup.” Arya said as she handed over the cup to the Grand Maester.

Arya watched as the Grand Maester sniffed the cup’s liquid. He then swished the liquid around in the cup making sure that none of it spilled to the floor. He then added a pinch of what only could be described as white powder. Arya then watched as red drops rose to the top of drink making hard clumps.

“There is Basilisk’s blood in here.” The Grand Maester said with a shocked look on his face.

“I have never heard about Basilisk’s blood. What does it do?” Arya asked worriedly.

“It makes a man blood thirsty, and passionate. It makes a mouse attack a lion without hesitation. It can also make a man more lustful if he only consumes a small dose anymore than that and he ends up dying at his own hands.” The Grand Maester said.

Arya ran out and straight to Jon desperate to explain to him what she discovered.   
As Arya turned the corner of the hall she bumped straight into Jon.

“Jon go to your room right now.” Arya said quietly.  
“Why? What’s wrong?” Jon asked confused.

“I’ll explain later just go to your room and I’ll follow.” Arya said as she started walking behind Jon.

Once Arya got to their room she turned around and locked the door. 

“I asked The Grand Maester if there was any poison in your cup.” Arya said.

“Was there?” Jon asked worried.

“He said there was Basilisk’s blood.” Arya said seriously.

“What does Basilisk’s blood do.” Jon asked.

“It makes your bloodthirsty, and lustful if taken at a small dose. Anymore of it and you will die at your own hands.” Arya said.

“So Aegon tried to poison me?” Jon asked shocked.

“I think he already did and this was just round two.” Arya said.

“What do you mean?” Jon asked.

“Tyrion thought you were drunk the night of our wedding but I remember you only had one cup of wine. I think when Aegon came up to our table to give his gift he slipped a drop of Basilisk’s blood to see if the poison worked. Now that he knows, I think he went for round two.” Arya said.

“Why would Aegon want to poison me?” Jon asked.

“I don’t know but that is what we need to find out for sure.” Arya said.

Arya and Jon both walked out of their rooms quietly. Arya went the opposite way as Jon to not cause a scene. As Arya walked down the hall she remembered that she had to pick up her sword. She walked out of the castle’s main gate and headed straight for Gendry’s shop.

“Gendry is it ready?” Arya said as she opened the door to Gendry’s shop.

“Yes, it took me a while to get the tip straight, but I think I fixed it.” Gendry said walking out to Arya holding her sword.

Arya grabbed the sword and looked it over. This was the best work Arya has ever seen in her life. 

“Gendry it’s amazing thank you.” Arya said as she put down the money on the table next to her.

“It really isn’t much, nothing compared to the detailed swords of Winterfell.” Gendry said teasingly.

“You know the Starks don’t have elaborate swords. It’s unnecessary for killing someone.” Arya responded still in awe of her sword.

“Well, if you ever need something fixed or forged you know where I’ll be.” Gendry said shyly.

“You should really come to the castle, the blacksmith we have there is nothing compared to you.” Arya said.

“I don’t think a bastard blacksmith would really fit in all that well at the Red Keep.” Gendry said.

“Then we should at least hang out. Tomorrow I’m going to practice fighting with Jon you should come.” Arya said excitedly.

“I don’t think it would be right.” Gendry said shyly.

“Come on, your not going to see the sword you fixed in action. That is what’s not right.” Arya said teasingly.

“Fine, I’ll go but just for a bit, I need to get back to the shop right away.” Gendry said.

“Cool, meet me at the front gate of the Red Keep just after breakfast, I can let you in.” Arya said happily as she walked out.

Arya walked back to the Red Keep happily, knowing that tomorrow morning she would be fighting Jon, and showing off her sword fighting skills to Gendry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya, Jon, and Gendry hangout together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody else super excited that Game of Thrones season 5 premiers tomorrow?! I honestly can't wait. Next chapter will be up by Tuesday night. Also sorry this chapter was a little late I got extremely busy all of a sudden. Anyways enjoy the chapter :)

Arya waited for Gendry at the Red Keeps main gate, as she waited she twirled her knife around in her hand.  
Arya saw Gendry approach and told the guards to open the gate.

“Gendry! Did you bring a sword?” Arya asked excitedly.

“I didn’t really have a sword to bring, the only swords I make get sent off to customers.” Gendry said a little bit embarrassed.

“That’s okay. You can have one from the armory. They have plenty and I’m sure they won’t miss one sword.” Arya said deviously.

“Stealing from a castle is a major crime.” Gendry said worried.

“It’s not stealing if you’re a part of the royal family.” Arya said back as she took Gendry to the back of the Red Keep to find him a sword.

Arya opened the wooden door to the Red Keep’s armory. She had been in here so many times to know that the swords were always kept on the back right wall. Arya walked towards the swords and turned to Gendry.

“Which one do you want?” Arya asked.

“Which one is the least important?” Gendry asked back.

“None of them are important. Every good knight has their own sword; these are just for training or for guards who broke their sword in battle.” Arya said.

“Well I don’t know which sword I would like. I never really used one, I just make them.” Gendry said.

“You could use a short sword, a long sword, a bastard sword, or even a great sword if they have one here.” Arya replied.

“I’ll just use a long sword, I make a lot of them anyways.” Gendry said as he grabbed one off the wall.

Arya also grabbed three training swords just in case Gendry had a hard time with the real iron.

Arya walked out of the armory with Gendry, they both walked over to the training yard that was mainly empty.

“Where is everyone?” Gendry asked.

“Most of them are preparing for the stupid ball tonight.” Arya replied.

Arya walked out into the middle of the yard and started to practice her movements with her sword.

“Why do you fight like that?” Gendry asked.

“Fight like what?” Arya replied confused.

“You move swiftly instead of hitting with force like the other knights.” Gendry said.

“That’s because the other knights don’t know how to fight properly. The Braavosi style of fighting is the best way to fight.” Arya said.  
Arya saw Jon come out of the castle she immediately called Gendry over.

“Jon!” Arya said calling out to him.

“Yes?” Jon replied.

“Did you bring Long Claw?” Arya asked excitedly.

“I did. But Arya who’s the boy next to you?” Jon asked curious.

“Oh, I almost forgot, Jon this is Gendry.” Arya said introducing them.

“Gendry, what house do you come from?” Jon asked trying to be polite.

“I don’t come from a house.” Gendry replied.

“He’s a Waters.” Arya said.

“Oh, a bastard. Do you know who your highborn father was?” Jon asked curious.

“No.” Gendry said.

“Jon, Gendry is here to train with us. I promised to teach him how to fight. He’s also the blacksmith who fixed my sword earlier.” Arya said.

“So he’s a blacksmith?” Jon asked.

“Yep.” Arya replied.

“Why don’t I watch you to fight first just to see how it is.” Gendry said.

“Okay but it’s not going to be a pretty sight when I put Jon on his ass.” Arya said teasingly.

“You wish is was like that.” Jon said back.

Arya grabbed her sword and got into position. She watched Jon unsheathe Long Claw.

Arya and Jon swung hits back and forth for half an hour until Arya faked a hit right but swung left, striking Jon down by his legs.

“I told you I would put you on your ass.” Arya said.

“It was a lucky hit.” Jon said as he got up from the ground.

“Gendry did you want to try to fight me? I promise I won’t hurt you.” Arya said.

“Sure but I’ll probably suck.” Gendry said.

“It’s okay, that’s why we practice.” Arya said as she grabbed a training sword and handed it to Gendry.

“Why are we using different swords.” Gendry asked.

“So if you accidently get hurt it wont make a deep wound, its just practice, it makes no sense in killing anyone.” Arya said.

“But why didn’t you and Jon use training swords?” Gendry asked confused.

“Jon and I both know how to fight properly. So even though I did hit him, no deep wounds were caused. But for someone who doesn’t know how to fight well or control a sword, we make sure to use training swords.” Arya said explaining to Gendry.

Arya showed Gendry how to hold a sword and how to turn your body so you will be less likely to be hit. Arya started to make soft blows that Gendry could easily block while making sure to teach him as he fought her. After a good fourty five minutes Arya saw that Gendry was tired and called it a day.

“You were really good Gendry.” Arya said.

“Not really.” Gendry said shyly.

“For your first time that was pretty good.” Jon said.

“Thank you but I have to leave, I left the shop for way too long and who knows what could happen. But thank you for the training it was fun.” Gendry said as he turned to leave.

“Gendry we should hang out again soon.” Arya called out.

“Definitely.” Gendry called back as he kept walking.

Arya turned around and picked up all the swords and returned them to the armory with Jon’s help.

“Arya, why are you trying to teach a blacksmith to fight?” Jon asked as they were putting swords away.

“It was just for fun, Jon. There’s no need to make a big deal about it.” Arya replied.

“I’m hungry did you want to go get lunch?” Jon asked after he heard his stomach rumble.

“Sure but hopefully Aegon won’t be there.

Arya walked to the feast hall with Jon. They both sat down at the head table and started to eat some roasted pig.

“Jon, have you ever seen the dragons?” Arya asked.

“Yes, they have their own part of the Red Keep.” Jon replied still eating.

“Why hasn’t the Queen showed me yet?” Arya asked disappointed.

“If you want to see them I could ask the Queen to take you. Normally the dragons are fussy unless she is there with them.” Jon replied while picking at his roasted pig.

“We should take Sansa and Tyrion too. I know Tyrion likes dragons but I would love to see Sansa’s face when she finally sees them.” Arya said.

“I’m pretty sure Sansa wouldn’t go, she’s way too focused on her outfit for the ball tonight.” Jon said grinning.

“Poor Tyrion, Sansa might kill him from all the dancing tonight.” Arya said.

Jon let out a laugh  
“Arya you should go find Tyrion to see if he wants to come with us to see the dragons.” Jon said.

“You go ask the Queen I’ll find Tyrion.” Arya said.

Arya left Jon at the feast hall and made her way to find Tyrion.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya meets the dragons and Jon finds a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is late and a little bit shorter than normal. I accidentally got a second degree burn and had to go to the doctors. Also i wasn't too happy with the way this chapter came out but i thought that it was already late and didn't want to make you guys wait too long for the next chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy this one. :)

Arya made her way over to Tyrion, who she found sitting alone drinking a glass of wine.

“Tyrion, Jon and I are going to go see the Queen’s dragons. Do you want to join us?” Arya asked excitedly.

“Yes, I’ve been wanting to see the beasts that conquered Westeros for a while now.” Tyrion said as he got up and put his glass down.

Arya walked next to Tyrion back to the feast hall where she met up with Jon and the Queen. Arya and Tyrion followed the Queen. She led them down an old stair case and into a large room with an opening in the wall on one side that led to a river next to a forest.  
“Where are the dragons?” Arya asked confused.

Jon and the Queen laughed while Arya and Tyrion still stood there confused.  
Through a crack in the wall Arya saw a pair of deep yellow eyes peer out from behind a dark corner in the back of the room. Before she could even have time to recognize the eyes disappear a huge red dragon came through the hole in the wall on the other side. It went straight for the Queen and nuzzled its head against her.

“This is Drogon. He’s the largest and most aggressive but you can pet him if you would like.” Daenerys said as she pet the dragon.

Arya went straight to Drogon and started to put its neck. She felt the slimey scales move up and down as if they each were a separate animal. 

“Where are the other two?” Arya asked as she pet Drogon.

“Probably still sleeping in their back room. Or they could be finishing the food that Drogon didn’t eat.” Daenerys said.

Arya moved away from the dragon and watched Tyrion as he went up to pet it.  
Arya watched as the dragon looked around the room. She saw it survey each person in the room and she watched it constantly focus on everyone but Daenerys.

“Why doesn’t the dragon ever really look at you?” Arya asked curious.

“Drogon does look at me when I’m alone with him but right now he is scanning you guys for threats. Drogon doesn’t want you to harm me or him so he is constantly guarding me and watching you.” Daenerys said as she put a hand on Drogon to calm him.

“Why do you keep them down here alone? You should just let them roam free around Kings Landing.” Arya said.

“If they were free to roam Kings Landing I’m sure someone would try to harm them. Also they might harm someone else. It’s just safer for everyone to have them stay here in their own keep.” Daenerys said.

Arya finished petting Drogon and decided she would go to the forest to check on Nymeria and her wolf pack.  
As Arya was opening the door to leave the Dragons Keep she was stopped by Jon.

“Where are you going?” Jon asked curious.

“To see Nymeria.” Arya said straightly as she kept on walking.

“Can I go with you?” Jon asked.  
“Um, sure if you want. It won’t be that interesting.” Arya said.

“I want to see Nymeria. I never really got a good look at your direwolf.” Jon said as he followed in behind Arya and left the Dragons Keep.

Arya walked with Jon down to the forest where she left Nymeria. Arya noticed that she had an easier time getting out of the castle with Jon next to her which she thought was peculiar. As she was entering the bulk of the forest Arya called for Nymeria.

Arya saw a big pack of wolves and a few direwolves stride towards her with Nymeria leading them. Nymeria stopped right next to Arya and nuzzled her face against Arya wanting to pet.

“ She’s not so much of a war beast like what other people say.” Jon said.

“You haven’t seen her in a battle yet. Nymeria only acts like this when I’m here. Other than that she’s pretty much a weapon for war.” Arya said as she continued to brush her hand against Nymeria’s fur.

“Why aren’t you as close with the other wolves? Aren’t they all apart of your pack or something?” Jon asked.

“The other wolves are just for war and battle, Nymeria is more of like a companion to me.” Arya said.

“Why?” Jon asked.

“I guess it’s because we’ve been through everything together and she’s the only one that truly knows me for who I am.” Arya said.

“I know you for who you are.” Jon said.

“No you don’t. You only know the little girl at Winterfell who left to be a fighter. You don’t know the assassin that I had to become to survive. You don’t know all the horrible things I’ve done either, Jon. Nymeria has only been through my worst parts with me.” Arya said flatly.

“You don’t open up to me Arya. I try to get you to talk but all you talk about is battle stories, you never tell me how you truly feel.” Jon said sincerely. 

Before Arya could reply another direwolf from the pack approached Arya and Jon. This direwolf was pure white and had red eyes. The direwolf moved to Jon and nuzzled his head against him, just like Nymeria.

“I guess he likes me.” Jon said smiling.  
“I think so too. Are you going to claim him as your own?” Arya asked.

“He’s apart of your wolves.” Jon said.

“Well if you want to claim him I don’t mind as long as he keeps within the pack.” Arya said.

“I’ll claim the guy. What do you think I should name him?” Jon asked.

“Name it after Aegon the Conqueror, or another fierce warrior.” Arya said excitedly.

“I think I’ll name him Ghost, because he looks like a ghost with those red eyes and pale white fur.” Jon said.

“Well that’s a boring name. But whatever he’s your direwolf now. I hope Daenerys’ dragons don’t come into these woods to feed on my wolves. I know the direwolves can fend for themselves but the smaller wolves I think might get picked off.” Arya said slightly worried.

“I can tell the Queen to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Jon said.

“I hope the dragons will listen, and Jon I know I asked this a few days ago but when can we go back to Winterfell, I hate it here.” Arya said.

“We can leave tomorrow, the rebuilding should be done by the time we make it there.” Jon said.

“I better go say good bye to Gendry, he’ll wonder where I went if I don’t tell him.” Arya said as she ran away from the wolves and Jon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya tells Gentry some important news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter but I felt like I needed to post an update. The next chapter will be longer and will be up by thursday night. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Arya slowly opened the door to Gendry’s shop. Arya saw Gendry approach her from the back of the shop all covered in dirt.

“Oh if Sansa could see you know.” Arya said as she laughed.  
Arya watched as Gendry wiped his hands with a cloth and put it down after his hands were cleaner.

“So what made you come here today?” Gendry asked.

“I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to a pub to hang out. Tyrion knows a great one not too far from your shop.” Arya said a little bit shakily.

“Yeah sure, let me just change into something cleaner.” Gendry said as he went into the back of the shop again.

Arya waited for Gendry to return as she was waiting she decided to get a better look at his shop. On the walls were intricate designs and detailing on weapons and helmets. She saw a bunch of broken swords left in a bucket on the right wall. Before she could look closer Gendry came back out.

“Okay I’m ready, let’s see this famous pub of yours.” Gendry said happily.

Arya walked out of the store and Gendry followed in behind her stopping to lock his shop. Arya showed him the pub and they both entered and sat down in a booth.

“This is a quaint place, wouldn’t expect a high noble like Tyrion to drink here.” Gendry said teasingly.

“Tyrion has a knack for finding the pubs where no nobles go to, I think he likes to escape all the prissy Lords and their stupid problems.” Arya said as she called the waitress for two drinks.

“Well then I guess we should toast to Tyrion for finding these places.” Gendry said as he lifted his cup up.

“To Tyrion.” Arya said as she clicked her cup against Gendry’s.

Arya took a long slow sip of her drink and slowly put it down bracing herself for what she was about to say.

“Gendry, I’m moving back to Winterfell.” Arya said sadly.

“Why? What happened?” Gendry asked confused and curious.

“Winterfell is finished being rebuilt and I’m the heir to it, I need to rule over it in order to keep The North strong and alive.” Arya said quietly.

“So you’re leaving Kings Landing?” Gendry said shocked.

“Yes, but you can come with me.” Arya said happily.

“How can I come with you? I have a shop to run.” Gendry said annoyed.

“There is plenty of needs for a blacksmith in Winterfell, and you can be the castle’s primary blacksmith. You’ll earn way more then you did here.” Arya said excitedly.

“I can’t just leave Arya.” Gendry said.

“I’m leaving tomorrow at sun rise, if you decide to come to Winterfell with me meet me at the Red Keep’s main gate just before.” Arya said as she finished her drink and left the cup on the table.  
Arya threw down a few coins on the table and left Gendry there in a daze.  
Arya walked back slowly to the Red Keep, disappointed that she might lose a good friend. She approached the gate and stated her name and she was quickly let in. Arya noticed a guard run into the castle and realized that he probably was alerting Jon her arrival. Arya entered the castle and went to look for Sansa to tell her that she is finally returning home.

Arya found Sansa sitting in her room stitching on a piece of cloth. Arya saw Sansa look up at her and decided to sit down next to her as Sansa kept stitching. 

“Sansa can I tell you something, it’s important.” Arya said.

“What is it Arya.” Sansa said as she was still looking down at her stitches.

“Tomorrow I’m going back to Winterfell with Jon.” Arya said.

“I know.” Sansa said while she stitched.

“How did you know?”Arya asked confused.

“Because I’m leaving with you and so is Tyrion.” Sansa said stitching still.

“Why? I thought you were going back to Casterly Rock?” Arya asked confused.

“I want to see our home again too, and Tyrion wanted to see The Wall.” Sansa said.

“Are you staying with us for a while there too?” Arya asked.

“We’ll probably stay a month or two, but we do eventually have to go back to Casterly Rock.” Sansa said.

“I’m looking forward to sheep shifting your bed again Sansa.” Arya said with a devious tone.

“You better not, or I’ll make you go to another ball where you have to dress like an actual lady.” Sansa said back.

“We’ll see about that Sansa.” Arya said as she walked out of Sansa’s room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya finally embarks on her journey back to Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so late, I realize that the last chapter was supposed to be out on Thursday but i couldn't release just yet because I wasn't happy about the way that it turned out. I made major improvements and i'm content with this version. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter should be up by Saturday if not earlier.

Arya waited at the main gate where she told Gendry to meet her. After waiting for an hour without him showing up Arya left the gate to get ready to leave for Winterfell. She walked back inside the Red Keep and decided to eat her breakfast before finishing her packing. Arya sat down and started to enjoy her meal when Sansa interrupted her.

“ARYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Sansa said exasperated.  
“I’m eating breakfast.” Arya said slightly confused at Sansa’s anger.

“We’re late! You can take a roll of bread with you on the road.” Sansa said as she urged Arya out of her seat.

“We’re only an hour late and Tyrion isn’t even out of bed yet, plus I still have to pack.” Arya said calmly.

“YOU STILL HAVE TO PACK!” Sansa exclaimed loudly. 

“That’s what I just told you.” Arya said annoyedly.

“Go upstairs and finish packing, now. I’ll get Tyrion up, and I want you back down in under an hour. We’re already late enough.” Sansa said as she left Arya and went upstairs in a hurry.

“Arya grabbed a roll of bread off her plate and walked upstairs to her room. When she opened the door she found Jon still sleeping in their bed. Arya decided to let Jon sleep because she knew it would annoy Sansa. Arya finished packing the rest of her things within ten minutes and brought them down stairs where someone would pack them on one of Arya’s carriages. Arya saw a sleepy Tyrion walk into the dining hall looking for breakfast, she decided to call out to him.

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you Tyrion.” Arya called out.

“And why not?” Tyrion said sleepily.

“Sansa said that everyone will have to eat on the road, she doesn’t want to be even later.” Arya explained.

“I’m going to have to eat stale bread and meat on the road for a month, I’m going to enjoy my last proper meal or else I will be a very cranky dwarf.” Tyrion said.

“You tell her that she’s coming right now.” Arya said laughing.

Arya overheard Sansa and Tyrion bicker about food and bread and thought it was hilarious. She decided to go to the forest to find Nymeria so that she could ride her direwolf instead of one of the castle’s horses. 

As Arya was walking in the forest she saw Jon sitting on the grass petting Ghost.

“Well that’s an adorable site.” Arya teased.

“What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be continuing to pack?” Jon asked shocked.

“I finished packing while you were still asleep, and I’m trying to find Nymeria. But what are you doing here?” Arya said.

“I’m trying to get out of Sansa’s way before she sees me and has another fit. Also I think Nymeria is with the other wolves in the den that she made.” Jon said as he got up and decided to walk with Arya.

Arya and Jon walked towards the wolves’ den in silence. Arya enjoyed the serene sound of the wind ruffling the trees and the birds chirping. 

“It’s a beautiful sound isn’t it?” Jon said just above a whisper.

“I don’t get how Sansa thinks a city is better than a forest. Cities are filled with disease and bird shit.” Arya said.

Arya kicked a stone at a tree and then noticed that Jon was laughing hysterically. 

“I don’t get why you’re laughing so hard, it wasn’t even that funny.” Arya said.

“It’s just that you and Sansa are so close in age and are sisters, yet you two are the complete opposites.” Jon said while trying to hold in a laugh.

“That still doesn’t make it funny.” Arya said blankly.

“Well its funny to me.” Jon said.

“So be it then.” Arya said as she saw Nymeria in the distance.

“NYMERIA!” Arya called out.   
Arya watched as Nymeria lifted her head and then went into a fast run straight for Arya. Arya stroked Nymeria’s fur and then hopped on top of her back. 

“I’m going to go find Sansa, and tell her that I am ready. If she asks about you I’ll tell her that you’re preparing our travelling arangements.” Arya said as she rode away from Jon with a trail of wolves and a few direwolves behind her. Arya made a quick glance behind her and saw Jon and Ghost alone in the woods.

Arya reached the Red Keep and left Nymeria and the wolves at the back gate, knowing that Sansa wouldn’t like them inside the castle. Arya told Nymeria to stay and walked inside the castle. Arya saw one of Sansa’s handmaidens pass by and decided to ask her where Sansa was.

“Do you know where Sansa is?” Arya asked.

“She is at the front entrance waiting for everyone, my lady.” The handmaiden said as she walked the other way.  
Arya went to the kitchen first and decided to grab an apple and a few rolls of bread knowing that she would be hungry and that Sansa would refuse to stop. After Arya left the kitchen with the food tucked away in her bag she found Sansa standing at the main doors waiting.

“Are you ready yet? I have everything all set for you to go. Even Tyrion is waiting.” Sansa said annoyed.

“I’m ready, I just need to go get Nymeria from the back gate.” Arya said.

“Why? The wolves will follow the group.” Sansa said.

“Yes but what will I ride on then?” Arya said.

“You are not riding on that beast, you will be inside the coach with the other women.” Sansa said.

“Sansa, when have I ever stayed in the coach with the other women. I will not be subjected to that humiliation.” Arya said.

“You humiliate yourself by riding on a beast with the men. I can’t even believe that you ended up marrying a prince.” Sansa said as she turned away from Arya and headed towards Tyrion.

Arya cringed at Sansa’s last words. It was the first time since their wedding that Arya was reminded that she was married to Jon. She almost had even forgotten about it. Arya liked Jon but she felt like she was still his sister, and he was still her brother. She decided to push those thoughts to the back of her head and get Nymeria.  
Arya approached the front of the castle again this time on the back on Nymeria. Sansa gave a dirty look to Arya and all of the wolves but Arya didn’t care. Arya made her way to the front of the group and started to move forward. The rest of the travelling group followed. Arya shifted Nymeria over to make room for Jon’s horse as they set out for Winterfell. 

 

“Are you nervous?” Jon asked Arya.

“No, why would I be?” Arya replied.

“The last time you were at Winterfell was when the whole family was there together.” Jon said.

“The last time I was at Kings Landing I watched my father’s head get cut off for being committed of a crime that he was falsely accused of.” Arya said.

“Yes, but it still might be hard seeing everyone’s old rooms again.” Jon said with words of wisdom.

“Valar Morghullis, Jon. The faster you learn that the easier life is.” Arya said.

“What does it mean?” Jon asked confused.

“It means that All Men Must Die.” Arya said straightly.

“Everyone does end up dying, but death can still be hard for some people to deal with.” Jon said.

“Death is something I look upon on a daily basis. I am sure that I can cope.” Arya said.

Arya saw that it was getting dark and decided to stop and make camp for the night. She stopped Nymeria at the center of the camp and waited for her tent to be set up.  
She then saw a very angry Sansa approach her.

“Why are we stopping?” Sansa said angrily.

“It is dark Sansa, it’s dangerous to travel in the night.” Arya said.

“I will not sleep on the ground in a tent. I would rather stay at someone’s castle or at least an inn.” Sansa said.

“I don’t know where the closest castle is and an inn couldn’t hold this many people. I guess you will have to sleep in your coach.” Arya said snickering.

Arya watched as Sansa turned her back and left to go bother Tyrion about her sleeping arrangements. Arya was relieved because listening to Sansa complain always made her head hurt worse than anything she ever experienced. She would rather fight in bloody wars then listen to Sansa complain about frilly things.  
Arya noticed her tent was set up and went inside it. She found Jon already sleeping in the bed and decided to lie next to him. Arya quickly fell asleep, as she was tired from her earlier adventures through out the day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Jon continue their travels to Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being such a late chapter. I was horribly sick and had to spend time recovering. But I am way better now and ready to write more chapters :) . The next few chapters will come later in this week. I hope you enjoy. :)

Arya woke up to see a smiling Jon playing with her hair. She swatted his hand away and gave him a mischievous look.

“What’s that look about?” Jon said suspicious with his voice still rough from waking up.

“I think we should play a prank on Sansa. We could pretend to rip one of her favourite dresses and watch her freak out.” Arya said as she smirked.

Jon started to laugh but he then quickly stopped and gave Arya a disapproving look.  
“I know that it will be funny and all, but I can’t have Sansa complaining to me afterwards for what you did. Everyone knows how mad she gets about her dresses.” Jon said.

“What if we pretended that you had no idea and I just did it on my own.” Arya said mischievously.

“ No Arya, Sansa would know we planned it together. Anyways you should start getting your day clothes on, we have to leave in less then an hour.” Jon said responsibly.

Arya got up and shot Jon a mischievous smirk. She grabbed a shirt and pants from her bag in the corner and then left the tent. Arya woke Nymeria up who was sleeping just in front of the tents flaps. She then walked by Nymeria’s side to the forest silently while she listened to the bird’s tweets. Arya found a large tree trunk and decided to change behind it. After she changed she sat at the bottom of the tree and watched the forest around her. Sometimes Arya felt like she was an outsider to the real world. For as long as she could remember she was inside The House of Black and White. The only other memorable time in her life was her time at Winterfell. She remembered when Jon gave her Needle, and then she remembered hiding Needle in the bricks of the wall at The House of Black and White. Arya got up quickly when she heard a group of men walk by. She gathered her nightclothes and got up onto Nymeria. Arya then quickly rode Nymeria back to her tent. Arya saw Jon outside packing up the tent, she knew he was ready to go and was probably waiting for her.

“Where you waiting for me to get back?” Arya asked.

“For a little while, you didn’t take long.” Jon responded as he continued to pack the tent.

“Has Sansa complained about anything yet?” Arya asked chuckling.

“She only complained about being late but I sent her off to Tyrion to bother him about it.” Jon said laughing.

“That poor guy has to deal with her for the rest of his life. That would suck.” Arya said.

“It’s better then having to deal with you.” Jon said teasingly.

“Hey! I’m way better then Sansa, I never complain that we’re late.” Arya said back.

“That’s because you are normally the one making us late all the time. “ Jon said smiling.  
Arya turned away from Jon smirking and rode Nymeria to the main group of men. Arya gathered them all up and waited for Jon at the front of the line. Jon rode in on his horse that was only half the size of Nymeria. Arya rode forward and continued her march to Winterfell. 

After a few hours Jon started whispering something into Arya’s ear.

“Arya we are approaching The Dreadfort but we need to make camp somewhere.” Jon said worried.

“Why don’t we just stay in The Dreadfort, Ramsay has to let the Prince guest at his house or else he will upset the Queen.” Arya said simply.

“But we were just in an open war with the Boltons, who knows what they’ll do.” Jon said.

“Trust me Ramsay won’t say anything, we can camp at the Dreadfort.” Arya said.

Arya and Jon rode side by side for a little while until she saw the walls of the Dreadfort approach. Arya pushed Nymeria into a fast run and headed straight for the gate.

“Who approaches the gate?” The guardsman screamed.

“Arya Stark and her travelling companions.” Arya called back.

“Who are your travelling companions?” The guard asked back.

“Prince Jon Targaryen and his army, Lady Sansa Stark, and Lord Tyrion, as well as other nobles and servants.” Arya said.

Arya waited as the guard left the gate and headed inside; while she was waiting she saw the group of men and Jon a few feet behind her. After a few minutes the gates opened and Arya saw Ramsay waiting in the opening.

“Arya! What a lovely surprise.” Ramsay said cheerful.

“Hello Ramsay, we need to stay at the Dreadfort for a night. Do you think you have enough room for all our men?” Arya asked.

“Of course. Come inside.” Ramsay said as he stepped away from the gates opening.

Arya rode through the gates and stopped inside the castles main entrance. She quickly hopped off Nymeria before any servants could help her off. She was then greeted by Ramsay right away.

“I can have your room set up right away. If there is anything you need feel free to send someone and I’ll be up right away.” Ramsay said.

“Thank you, that is very kind. All I need right now is some food and I would like to know where I am sleeping.” Arya said.

“I can show you to your room if you would follow me.” Ramsay said.

“We need to wait for Jon, I can see him dismounting his horse.” Arya said.

“Of course.” Ramsay said with an undertone of resentment.

Arya saw as Jon approached her. Arya and Jon then followed Ramsay to where they would be sleeping. It was a short walk through the castle and then they were at their room.

“Thank you Ramsay, when will dinner be at?” Arya asked.

“Dinner starts in an hour. Please don’t be late.” Ramsay said as he left quickly.

Arya changed into clean clothes and then got herself comfortable on the bed.

“Do you think he would try to poison us?” Jon asked still worried.

“Jon, you will be fine don’t worry. I’m sure Ramsay has gotten over it.” Arya said.

“He is a Bolton, his family murdered Robb at a wedding feast. We can’t trust him.” Jon said.

“If you knew how many people I have murdered at feasts or parties then you would be quaking in your shoes. If you want we can skip dinner and eat the food we brought. But I think we are having boar and I am really hungry.” Arya said.

“Fine but I have a feeling that this won’t be a good idea.” Jon said nervous.

“Don’t worry everything will be fine.” Arya said as she walked out the door with Jon ready for dinner.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in the past month :( i have been extremely busy and when i did want to post my computer crashed :( I have a shorter then normal chapter up for you guys but there will be more to come soon i promise! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Arya entered the feast hall and saw Sansa already sitting down. Arya started to walk up toward Sansa before Ramsay stopped her. 

“I hope you’re enjoying your room. It’s the nicest one we have in the Dreadfort other then mine of course.” Ramsay said with a smirk on his face.

“It’s a decent room Ramsay, but if you would move I would like to talk to my sister.” Arya said as she dismissed Ramsay’s attempt at a conversation and continued her way to Sansa.

As Arya approached Sansa she saw the displeased look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Arya asked confused.

“You didn’t wear the dress I had brought up for you.” Sansa said upset.

“I didn’t really like the look, it was too frilly.” Arya said simply as she sat down and waited for her food to come.

“What do you mean too frilly?” Sansa asked annoyed.

“I mean it has too much dress stuff on it, I just wanted something plain and simple.” Arya said.

“I gave you the most simple dress you could buy.” Sansa said annoyed.

“Well I’m wearing an ever simpler dress now, so I doubt your dress is the most simple one you could buy.” Arya said.

“Your dress is just a piece of cloth, it has nothing to it.” Sansa said.

“A dress doesn’t have to be frilly to make it a dress and I like plain dresses, it’s easier to fold when I have to pack.” Arya said.

Arya saw Sansa roll her eyes and she knew that another lecture was coming.

“You are a princess Arya. You can’t wear plain dresses and expect people to see you as a ruler. People need to see you as a mannered lady, not a maid.” Sansa said.

“People will see my as a ruler for the way I act not the way I dress. I’m not just a fancy dress and a piece of expensive jewelry. I want to be a warrior who can rule her kingdom but fight for it too.” Arya said.

“People will ask where the Prince’s wife is when they see you walking next to Jon, they’ll think you’re a servant cleaning up after him with the way you dress.” Sansa said.

Arya started to get really angry with Sansa, normally she just ignored Sansa’s rude comments and lectures but Arya had enough.

“Sansa, you just reviled the princess, I could have you killed for that. I don’t get why you’re so angry at me lately, all I have done is be nice to you ever since I came to you at Casterly Rock.” Arya said trying to understand Sansa’s actions.

“All you do is insult me and make jokes about me to Jon, and Tyrion. I tried to turn you into a proper lady and all you do is fight in the training yard with the men. I don’t understand why Jon agreed to marry you, and he even lets you travel on horseback and lead the army. It’s wrong and unnatural Arya!” Sansa exclaimed.

“I don’t want to fight about this now Sansa, we can talk about it in the morning.” Arya said with a tired look on her face.

Arya got up from her seat next to Sansa and decided to get some fresh air, when she was outside she was greeted by Nymeria who waited for her at the door. Arya stroked her head and continued walking next to Nymeria until she sat down and leaned against a wall. Arya cuddled up against Nymeria and listened to the cold winter wind blow through the trees. Arya woke up to the gentle swaying of Jon’s arms. She didn’t realize that she had fallen asleep. 

“What time is it?” Arya asked.

“A little past midnight.” Jon replied with a smile like he normally did when he talked to Arya.

“How long was I asleep for?” Arya asked.

“I don’t know I found you lying next to Nymeria and decided to bring you to bed.” Jon said.

“Where did you go after we entered the feast hall?” Arya asked.

“I went to go talk to Tyrion, and when I came back I saw that you and Sansa were having a deep conversation and I didn’t want to interrupt, so I went to get food and then I took a walk around the building. That’s when I found you sleeping with Nymeria.” Jon said.

Arya was then gently let down into the bed. She pulled the blankets over herself and waited for Jon to join her. Jon changed into his night clothes and got into bed with Arya.

Arya soon fell asleep quickly as she dreamt of wars and battlefields.

Arya woke up in the morning and saw that Jon already left. She quickly put on her day clothes and made her way to the kitchens. She grabbed a roll of bread and decided to put some jam on it. As she was walking out of the kitchens she bumped into Sansa.  
“Good morning Sansa.” Arya said politely.

“Morning.” Sansa said quickly as she pushed past Arya and headed into the kitchen.

Arya decided to think nothing of it and continued on her day. Arya decided that she would practice her archery to get her mind off of everything. Arya quickly grabbed a bow and started to shoot at the targets. Not long after she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Nice shooting.” Tyrion said as he approached Arya from behind.

“Remember this moment the next time you make me angry.” Arya said jokingly.

Tyrion let out a short laugh.

“I was just going to ask if you have seen Sansa, she’s been very distant from me lately.” Tyrion said.

“She’s been acting strange to me too. I saw her this morning she was going into the kitchens, although she didn’t say much.” Arya replied.

“That’s strange.” Tyrion said with a confused look on his face.

“Why? She was probably just hungry.” Arya said.

“But Sansa never goes into the kitchens, she always waits until her maids bring the food out for her.” Tyrion said.

“Sansa is a pain. She always has her rules and never manages to follow them, she probably was really hungry and couldn’t wait for her maids to serve her.” Arya said.

“Sansa isn’t a pain she just wants everything to be perfect. Although I still do think that something unusual is happening.” Tyrion said.

“We will be at Winterfell by tonight, Sansa will be happy to see her home again and then she will be out of this mood she’s been in.” Arya said.

“I hope so.” Tyrion said as he walked away.

Arya decided that it was time to leave, she wanted to be at Winterfell where she felt the most at home. Arya readied her wolves and hopped on top of Nymeria. She found Jon and the rest of the men waiting at the front gate. She saw Sansa climb into her carriage and knew that everyone was ready to leave. She urged Nymeria forward and started the whole group into motion. Arya turned towards Jon and started to speak.

“Jon have you noticed that Sansa’s been acting strange lately?” Arya asked.

“Well she hasn’t said much to me but she seems angry.” Jon said.

“Maybe I should talk to her when we get back to Winterfell.” Arya said as she urged Nymeria forward.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I've been working on some new things and will release them soon. I also have realized that I am just really bad at updating... whoops. I noticed that there has been a lot more Jon/Arya fan fictions now :) If you have written one, thank you!!!! I enjoy reading them and you have seriously made my day, and if you know a good Jon/Arya fanfic please tell me or just comment the name and author of it, even if it is your story i enjoy reading them:) Also critiques and comments are really appreciated so please if you haven't i enjoy hearing from you and improving my story based on your thoughts. Anyways enjoy this chapter and I hope it leaves you anxious for the next one ;)

Arya saw the gates of Winterfell starting to open; even with all her training with the faceless men she could not contain her emotions. Once inside she looked up at her old home. She noticed that parts of it looked a little different due to the old stone and new, but it pretty much remained the same. She quickly jumped off Nymeria and started to run into the castle’s main door before she was stopped by a voice.

“And where do you think your going to in such a hurry?” Jon said with an amused face.

Arya gave Jon a confused face not understanding why he wanted her to wait.

“Don’t you think it would be nice to wait for me?” Jon asked grinning. 

“Well then hurry up old man we don’t have all day.” Arya said excitedly. 

Arya waited for Jon to dismount his horse, which only took a minute but felt to Arya it felt like a year. Arya watched as Jon extended her arm out to her, before whispering into her ear.

“As the new Lord and Lady of Winterfell it is only proper that we enter together.” Jon whispered.

Arya gave him a glare and Jon moved to whisper again.

“I understand that you have never been proper, but there are people watching, and waiting for us to enter together.” 

Arya took his arm and they entered their old home together.

Arya noticed that all the interior decorations remained the same. She noticed the Targaryen banners on the wall next to the Stark banners. She turned to Jon about to ask about them before he answered her question, as if he read her mind.

“Since you are the last surviving Stark other then Sansa whose children will be heirs to Casterly Rock because their father is the last surviving Lannister, I thought that it would only be appropriate for Starks to continue to rule Winterfell. This means that our children will have the last name Stark and will continue the Stark lineage. It just didn’t seem right to me that Targaryens’ would rule over Winterfell instead of Starks.” Jon said.  
Arya’s smile spread across her face, instead of people calling her Arya Targaryen she would still be known as Arya Stark, she quickly turned around and gave Jon a hug. 

Jon grunted at the initial shock of her weight but then quickly began to embrace her not seeming to be strained by her weight. 

Arya nestled her head in the crook of Jon’s neck and felt completely at ease. 

“It’s time to see our room.” Jon said as he carried her up the stairs and down the hall.  
He managed to open the door while carrying Arya and settled her atop of the bed.   
Arya looked around and immediately remembered whose room this was.

“This was my Mom and Dad’s room.” Arya said as her mood immediately turned from happy to sad.

“If you don’t want to be in here that’s fine, I can get us another room. Just tell me whatever you want.” Jon said noticing her sadness.

“It’s fine, I just didn’t think of all the memories that Winterfell had.” Arya said as she sat on the bed.

“Hey, how about we go down and get some food, you must be starving from all that riding, I know that I am.” Jon said trying to cheer her up.

“I am hungry, but I really don’t feel like seeing Sansa and knowing her she will be ecstatic to be eating real food again. I’ll just go down later when she’s asleep.” Arya said.

“I’ll get our food and bring it up here, that way we can eat in privacy and you don’t have to deal with Sansa, although you should be talking to her about it. You two are family and I don’t want to see you be upset because of her.” Jon said as he stroked Arya’s cheek. 

Arya waited on the bed until Jon brought back some food, she knew he was trying to take care of her and she felt forever grateful for that. But seeing the new Winterfell brought back memories of her and Jon when they were children. Arya started to realize that she would never be able to go back to that same relationship ever again. Now that they were husband and wife. Arya heard a knock on the door and before she could get up Jon came in with food. Arya watched as he set both plates on a nearby table and pulled up two chairs motioning for her to join him. Arya got up and sat down on the chair across from him. Arya looked down at her plate and was content with what she was eating.

“I love roasted boar!” Arya said happily as she dug into her food.  
Jon smiled and started to dig into his. Arya and Jon started talking about everything and before they knew it the sun had dropped.  
Jon was the first one to notice the time and started to get up.   
“It’s time for bed little wolf.” Jon said as he picked her up and tossed her into bed.

“I haven’t heard that nickname in a long time.” Arya said back.

“I used to call you little wolf all the time.” Jon said smiling. 

“Why did you stop?” Arya asked curiously.

“I don’t know, I guess I just forgotten about it.” Jon said.

“What made you remember?” Arya asked.

“Honestly it was the way you dug into your boar, you reminded me of a wolf and well I remembered the name.” Jon said smiling.

Arya gave Jon a look which only made him laugh. Arya started to yawn which made Jon blow out the candle. 

Jon layed down on his back not seeming to be affected by the cold, Arya however was shivering due to the opened window right next to her. Arya subconsciously snuggled up to Jon which she saw that it made him smile. 

“He wasn’t so bad at being a husband” Arya thought to herself. She decided to be brave and lifted her head up till it reached Jon’s face. She saw the confused look on Jon’s face but she decided to just go for it, Arya slowly leaned into Jon and kissed him passionately on the lips…


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!! Also I have a general direction of where i would like this story to go and I can see and end for it, I am also going to start releasing a few new stories so make sure to look out for those soon. It will be a Jon/Arya fic but a completely new direction and I think i would like to write another one with a modern au. Anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

“Arya, what are you doing?” Jon said with a confused but excited expression.

“I just wanted to try something.” Arya said back.

Arya leaned in and kissed Jon again, this time he accepted her kiss and kissed her back with even more passion.

After a few kisses Jon leaned back and moved away.

“Arya, are you sure you want to do this?” Jon asked nervously.

Arya nodded her head in agreement.

“Last time, it wasn’t enjoyable for you and I don’t want to hurt you” Jon said worried.

“Last time you had basilisks blood in your system, don’t worry I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.” Arya said as she leaned in to kiss Jon again.

After a few rounds of kissing Jon slowly started to thrust inside of Arya. This caused Arya to squirm but wasn’t painful.

“Am I hurting you?” Jon asked worriedly.

“No, just keep going.” Arya said.

After they both enjoyed their pleasure Arya settled down in the bed and went back to her original position against Jon. 

“I hope I didn’t hurt you.” Jon said.

“You didn’t, it was actually enjoyable.” Arya said which had surprised herself.

Jon smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

Arya fell asleep cuddling with Jon and she finally felt at peace inside her true home.

 

Arya woke up early the next morning determined to find Sansa and talk to her. When she went down to the kitchens she made sure to grab a few lemon cakes for Sansa. As Arya was walking up towards Sansa and Tyrion’s room she saw Tyrion in the hall.

“Tyrion, where’s Sansa?” Arya asked.

“She is still getting dressed, apparently she is having a bad hair day.” Tyrion said and then let out a short laugh.

Arya thanked Tyrion for his advice and continued walking towards Sansa’s room. Arya approached the door and knocked a few times. 

“Come in!” Sansa said threw the door.

Arya opened the door with one hand making sure not to drop the lemon cakes, which she held with her other hand. 

As soon as Sansa saw Arya she immediately became upset.

“I thought you were one of my maids.” Sansa said unhappily.

“I wanted to talk to you, and I brought lemon cakes.” Arya said trying to buy Sansa’s attention.

“What do you want to talk about then?” Sansa asked with an annoyed tone.

“I wanted to know why you are being so rude to me.” Arya said.

“I’m not being rude.” Sansa said back.

“Come on Sansa, we both know you are. What is it that’s making you upset?” Arya said.

“Nothing.” Sansa said turning away from Arya.

“Tell me Sansa, I promise not to be angry.” Arya said.

“We both know that’s a lie.” Sansa said.

“If you would like we could go to the godswood. I’ll swear it right infront of the weirwood tree, that way we both know that I have to follow my promises.” Arya said trying to convince Sansa to tell her what was upsetting her.

“Fine, do you really want to know?” Sansa said upset.

“Yes, I do want to know.” Arya said.

“All these years you have been nothing but unladylike. You never cared for being married or being courtly. But I did and still do, and after all these years look what has happened. You are married to a Prince and I am married to a dwarf. It’s not fair, and I know that Tyrion has been nothing but good to me but I can’t help but be upset. You aren’t supposed to be a Princess, I was. You have the Prince who is in love with you and you have the Lord of the Dreadfort willing to start wars over your hand. While I sit in CasterlyRock with a man whose known as the imp. I always dreamed of being a Princess while you never cared, and you ended up living my dream. That is why I am angry.” Sansa said with tears in her eyes.

“To be fair Sansa, I am married to the person who I called brother for my whole life, and the only reason I am married to Jon is to secure the North, so don’t you think that I wanted this. I would give anything not to be a Princess but you don’t see me crying over it. I never wanted Jon to be my husband you were the one who had forced me into this marriage. I was content with going back to Braavos so you put this on yourself. You speak so poorly of Tyrion yet he has done nothing wrong to you, he’s too good for you Sansa. He is kind and loyal and all you give him in return is hate. And yes I agree with you that you would have been the perfect Princess but life isn’t perfect and life isn’t fair. You are acting childish Sansa and I can’t believe this is why you are angry with me. I did nothing wrong and if you so desperetly wanted me not to become a Princess then why did you plan my wedding and force me into it?” Arya said back.

“I didn’t realize how upset I would be seeing you do all the things I want to do. You get to attend every even with a crown upon your head and you get to sit at the highest table. Your proper name is Princess Arya Targaryen so you should have nothing to complain about.” Sansa said.

“It’s Princess Arya Stark actually.” Arya spat out annoyed.

“No, you’re a Targaryen now, you married one.” Sansa said.

“Jon chose to be called Stark, that way the North will always be ruled by Starks instead of Targaryens. He thought it would only be proper and fair. I’m not sure when they are to officially announce it but everyone is to call us Stark.” Arya said.

“Jon did that?” Sansa asked shocked.

“Yes because he knows that he is truly not a Targaryen but a Stark at heart. So can we please stop fighting and put this all behind us. Clearly we both wish that we were apart of different situations but we can learn to be happy within are own, okay?” Arya said.

“Fine, only because you brought lemon cakes.” Sansa said as she embraced her sister with a hug.

Both girls left the room smiling and laughing. 

“Do you want to go riding after?” Arya asked Sansa.

“Sure but I will have to change my clothes.” Sansa said.

“Of course you would.” Arya said as she laughed at Sansa and continued down the hall.


End file.
